Mortal Kombat vs Tekken
by cw2k
Summary: This is my first crossover. It takes place after Mortal Kombat Deception and Tekken 5. Jin Kazama has taken over the Mishima Zaibatsu and spreading chaos throughout Earthrealm. Chris has just saved Earthrealm, only to be caught up in yet another war. How will this go down? I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken

Introduction

What's going on, guys? This is your boy, CW2K. This time, I'm making my first crossover. I thought about this for a while, thinking on how it was going to work. I know Tekken is T-rated and Mortal Kombat is M-rated, but this story will take place after Mortal Kombat Deception and Tekken 5, both of my favorites. Starting in Tekken 6, another favorite of mine, Jin Kazama takes over a financial company called the Mishima Zaibatzu. His first order of business was to wage war against the world. The purpose of this was to clear a path for a chance to combat a ancient creature known as Azazel, Tekken 6's final boss. How he plans to do this is unclear at the moment, but the war he began was costing thousands upon thousands of lives. Not only that, but many companies all over the world, including oil rigs, were in financial ruin. Governments were growing uneasy and desperate on how to handle the situation. That was until another company rose upon its ashes, G Corporation, a company consisting of the latest advances of bio-genetics research. One man took control of the company. His name was Kazuya Mishima. He was resurrected by G Corporation after being thrown into a volcano 20 years ago by his father, Heihachi Mishima. Kazuya subjected himself into various experiments in hopes of learning more of the Devil Gene in his blood and its characteristics. He hopes that he would become more powerful than before. When he learned that Jin, his son, whom he discovered through Heihachi in Tekken 4 before they were both defeated, have taken control of the Mishima Zaibatsu, something Kazuya had done in the past. Now, since a large-scale war has begun, Kazuya placed a hefty bounty on Jin's head for anyone who captures him alive.

Meanwhile on Mortal Kombat's side, Onaga, the Dragon King had been defeated by my OC Chris and peace was once again attained. However, upon returning home, Chris discovered something he'd never thought he'd see again, war! Chris was once a Commander of the Homefront Warriors, a military group created by the U.S. Government and many military and police forces throughout the United States. Chris was sent by the Warriors to participate in a tournament known as Mortal Kombat. There, he found friends and a ally in Sonya Blade of the Special Forces. His mission was to bring a notorious thug named Kano to justice. Little did he know is that the Special Forces are also hoping to bring him in. Later, he traveled to Outworld and found love in a woman named Tanya of Edenia and defeated the emperor, Shao Kahn. His victory, however was short-lived as Earthrealm was invaded by Outworld. Chris managed to defeat the emperor again, but suffered grave injuries that nearly killed him. Two years later, he went to war against the Netherrealm, but was put out of commission due to his comatose state. Several years later, Chris once again went to Outworld to investigate a small deserted town called Sun Do. During his investigation, he was ambushed by the Black Dragon, led by Kano, the man he defeated and put away with the help of Sonya at the tournament for not only his crimes against humanity, but the murder of his wife and child as well. What's even worse, Tanya revealed her true colors. She planned on killing someone Chris cared about so deeply, a woman named Jade also from Edenia. She knew of Chris' sexual encounters with her in the past as well as Princess Kitana and Sonya as well. She mocked him in every possible way you can imagine. He wanted to kill Tanya, but he gave that honor to Jade. Soon afterward, a alliance was formed in a daring attempt to stop the Dragon King. Chris managed to do so in a battle no human could ever ascertain, but Chris did the unthinkable and defeated the Dragon King, saving the realms once again. He did it without any regrets, not a single fuck was given of his well-being. But he soon realized that a new war has already begun and Earthrealm was facing a financial crisis. He got in contact with his Warriors and was shocked that most of his Warriors are dead. Even worse, when he returned home, he received a letter from someone, informing him that his family was murdered as well. At first, the person he knows so well would commit this crime would be Kano, but this time, Kano is not the issue. He found a name responsible for their deaths, Jin Kazama. Chris' overwhelming sadness quickly turned into burning rage. He would find this Jin Kazama and make him suffer greatly. "Jin, I don't know who you are, nor do I care. You put my allies, my family, and all of Earthrealm on death's door! Your day of reckoning has arrived!"


	2. Chapter 1: Collision of Franchises

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken

Chapter 1: Collision of Franchises

Since the early 90's, there were several fighting games I grew fond of: Street Fighter, Killer Instinct, Tekken and Mortal Kombat. As a fan of those franchises, I often wondered if there would be a crossover between two of them. Street Fighter and Tekken have crossed over before in 2012, and I was amazed that two of the best have shown that they can throw down just as good as they have on their own. Not to mention the crossover they had between them and the X-Men, which was awesome! Mortal Kombat crossed over in 2008 with DC Comics characters like Superman and Batman. Unfortunately, the crossover was unsuccessful. Midway was on the verge of bankruptcy, thinking that this crossover would help. It didn't. However, Netherrealm Studios created a DC Comics game called Injustice: Gods Among Us. I believe that game would never have existed if it wasn't for that MK VS DC Universe crossover. Killer Instinct has yet to crossover, but because there weren't many characters (until it was remade in 3 separate seasons staring in 2013 with new characters), it would kind of be unfair to be crossed over with a franchise that has more characters. I'm also adding Injustice into the mix because of its large roster of characters, including new characters debuting in Injustice 2 next year. For now, though, I am focusing on two of my favorites in this new story. At first, I wasn't sure how this was going to work, but with a little brainstorming, you can make a successful crossover.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Adventure

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken

Chapter 2: A New Adventure

His eyes... you could see flames covering his pupils just like Scorpion. Chris and his new love Jade had just entered their condo in Los Angeles. He had just learned that his Homefront Warriors were slaughtered. Not only that, his family was murdered as well! Jade could see an overwhelming emotional mix of sadness and rage coming from him, which scared her. He tried to calm down.

"Chris, what happened?" She asked, scared of what he might say or do.

Chris wasn't able to speak. Instead, his body was shaking violently.

"Chris?" He collapsed...

A few hours later, he awoke in the hospital. He had a seizure.

Sonya, Jade & Johnny Cage were waiting for the doctor of Chris' condition.

The doctor finally arrived.

"How is he?" asked Sonya.

"His stress level is extremely high," said the doctor.

"Considering what he's been through, we knew this was going to happen eventually."

"He will recover for at least a few days. Any of you know what caused it?"

Jade replied, "He recently saved Earthrealm."

The doctor was shocked by what Jade told him.

She continued, "I have this letter that was delivered by someone."

Sonya looked at the letter and shocked by what she read.

"His soldiers are dead and his family as well?"

Sonya looked at Chris in his hospital bed. She could feel every ounce of sadness radiating off of him. She allied with him to bring Kano to justice in the tournament years ago. She even fell in love with him. Johnny approached her.

"He'll be ok, baby." Big mistake, buddy.

"What did I say about calling me baby?

"Enough, you two," said Jade.

'Who the hell is this Jin Kazama guy anyway?" asked Sonya.

"Perhaps I can explain!"

Sonya looked at the source of a female voice. There was a Japanese girl, wearing her blue top along with her light blue open jacket starting from her shoulders down to her thighs. She also wears her gloves with armbands and a pair of legwarmers.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Asuka Kazama."

"You're not related to Jin, are? Sister? Cousin?"

"Don't know, don't care. I heard he has the same last name as me, but I am not like him."

Asuka looked over to the hospital bed.

"So this is the guy who saved the world."

"Yes," Jade replied. "This is Chris..."

"Let me guess, your boyfriend?"

"Is that what you Earthrealmers say?"

"Earthrealmer? And who are you guys? What do you know of Jin Kazama?"

"I am Major Sonya Blade of the Special Forces. This is Jade... and Johnny..."

"Johnny Cage! Somehow I recognized you!"

"I take it you've seen my films?"

"Yea. You owe me $8 for Ninja Mime. What a fucking rip-off!"

"Did you see what he was wearing?

"Oh, my god."

Jade intervened. "Uh, are you two done? Why are you here, Asuka?"

"I heard stories about this man (referring to Chris). He knocked out some big oaf named Shao... something?"

"Shao Kahn."

"Yea, him. What happened to him?"

"He had a seizure. This letter will reveal everything."

Asuka read the letter and just like Chris, Jade and Sonya, she couldn't help but sympathize with him at such a horrible loss and the fact that Jin's name was there, she too was filled with rage. She looks at Chris and says to him, "I'm sorry for your loss. I've heard so many things about you. Perhaps we will meet again, under... better circumstances."

Jade was touched by what Asuka said. "Jade, I understand there's a love connection between you two, but my real concern is Jin Kazama. He has waged war against the world."

"Another damn war?"

"I'm afraid so."

A week later, Chris was cleared. He went home and found the one woman he despised the most: Tanya!

"Welcome back, my love."

"YOU! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Whoa! Where did that come from?"

"What do you want?"

"I only wish to speak with you."

"Haven't you done enough?

Tanya couldn't believe it. She actually had the audacity to barge into Chris and Jade's home and for what? To talk?

"Speak, before I tear your spine out of your ass!"

Tanya walked up to him.

"You better watch who you speak with."

"I know exactly who I speak with! I'm speaking with this bitch, who has the nerve to show up at my house uninvited, the same bitch who wished to kill Jade for my freedom? In case you haven't learned yet, Tanya. I do love Jade, just like I loved you, but unlike you, Jade knows what real love is. I at first thought you would too."

Tanya was speechless. She did love Chris at one point, and then she used it against him.

"Chris, I'm here because... because..." Tanya began crying.

"What happened?"

"Kano... raped me..."

Chris was taken aback. "WHAT?"

His stress level is increasing again, but he remained calm and cautiously held Tanya close.

"When did this happen?

"Remember what I said about your sexual encounters with me and Kitana? Kano used it against me. That one night I was sleeping. He came to my tent, held his knife by my throat, covered my mouth with alcohol, ripped off my clothes, and... oh god..."

Chris couldn't say a word.

"Now I know exactly how you feel when you lost your wife and child..."

"YOU!" It was Jade, who came into the house.

However, her anger quickly subsided when she sees Tanya crying.

"What happened here? What are you doing here?"

"Jade..." Tanya couldn't speak anymore.

"Kano raped her."

"What? Kano raped you?"

Tanya could only nod.

"You were going to kill me."

"I was, but if I did, Chris would be my sex toy again."

"Have a seat, Tanya and let's talk about this."

They all sat down with Jade on Chris's lap with his hand on her thigh while Tanya sat next to him.

"I hope you're telling the truth, Tanya."

"I'll prove it to you."

Tanya took her pants off and showed her vagina to them. Jade examined it and found a drop of blood.

"My god!"

"Tanya, I...

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this. It's what I get for trusting turncoats."

"Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"No. Can I stay here tonight?

"Of course.

Later that night, Jade and Chris were sleeping. Tanya woke up. She went to their bedroom. Watching Jade sleeping with Chris reminded her that she also slept with him in Outworld. The sex she had with him was like nothing she never felt before. She knew most men would be unworthy of earning her heart, but Chris was different. She knows about his dedication to protect Earthrealm as well. Tears were falling from her eyes. She knew she screwed up what could have been the best thing that ever happened to her. The fact that Kano raped her recently destroyed her very chance at love again.

Jade woke up, hearing Tanya's cries. She found her in the bathtub, completely naked, shivering cold, legs curled up like she was in a insane asylum. Jade has never seen Tanya this way before. Apparently the rape changed her not just physically but emotionally as well.

"Tanya?"

"GO AWAY!"

"It's me, Jade. Are you ok?"

Tanya continued crying. Jade grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Tanya. She couldn't believe what Kano did to her. Jade couldn't figure out what to say to her. Tanya took her hand.

She looked at Jade. Suddenly, Jade noticed that Tanya's eyes were getting pupils again.

"Tanya..."

"What?

"Your eyes... they're normal again."

Tanya slowly got out the bathtub and looked in the mirror. Her eyes have returned to normal.

"Oh, my god! What color are my eyes?"

"Gold."

Tanya could see again. Her eyes seemed to have lost those pupils possibly due to her being influenced by dark magic. She still possesses her powers, but she felt like she was no longer corrupted. She was Tanya again. She was the daughter of the Ambassador of Edenia. She looked at Jade and says, "Do you recognize me?"

"You were my close friend at one time, before you worshipped Shinnok. You are back to your normal self again. What changed you?"

Tanya suddenly remembered her night with Chris. Apparently his influence changed her, even though she betrayed him, his influence remained in her, eventually erasing the corruption that now plagues her.

"Chris..."

"What about him?"

"I loved him... that night, we made love together. His touch... I felt his hands roaming all around me. Then he was inside me. Our night of passion. I never knew such a thing even existed until he came around. Then I felt something pouring into my body."

"What was it?"

"His seed."

Jade couldn't help but feel intrigued by what Tanya revealed. It's true that she did have sex with him, but she never knew his essence could play a big part of her newfound change.

Jade stepped closer to Tanya. For whatever reason, she slowly pulled both herself and Tanya close together... with a kiss.

Tanya slowly wrapped her arms around her as the kiss deepened. Jade began touching her, starting with her breasts. Tanya could feel Jade touching her just like Chris did.

Tanya lifted up Jade's nightgown slowly, revealing her luscious thighs. She was naked underneath.

Jade took it off completely and now they're both naked. Tanya licked around Jade's tits and then moved all the way down towards her pussy. She started licking it, causing Jade to moan. They went into the bathtub, kissing and touching each other. Chris woke up to get some water. On his way back, he heard moaning. He carefully walked into the bathroom and what he saw was two beautiful Edenians kissing and touching each other.

"Jade?"

"Hey, baby."

"Jade, I think he's hard for us."

"Ah... umm."

Tanya stops him from leaving. "Join us."

Jade strips him naked as he steps into the tub.

"Tanya needs this, baby."

"What about you?"

"I want to watch."

"Are you sure?"

"Chris, I know you would never cheat on Jade, but we spoke of our love before I hurt you. I want you to know that now I am myself again after all these years, I will finally understand what real love is, if you allow me."

"I can't believe those eyes. When I first met you, they did not exist. They're beautiful."

Jade replied, "Tanya was influenced by dark magic. She still possesses it, but I don't think she'll use it to hurt someone. I'd say give her a chance. She might prove to be a worthy ally as well."

"I've heard about this new war going on."

"We can talk about that in the morning. For now, I'm feeling this new Tanya. Yet I have no idea how you come to be."

"You taught me compassion long ago. Your influence, especially when you were inside me, I felt something I never thought could happen to me. I must thank you, Chris. Your love has freed me form what I became and this time, i bullshit you not, it made me human again. You probably had no idea that your sexual essence you left inside me had that effect. I would love to feel it again."

Chris studied her naked form. Still the same Tanya he fell in love with long ago, but with this new change in her persona, he felt the need to try her again. He kissed her. "Did anybody ever tell you that you have a amazing body?"

"Jade did."

"I know Kano raped you, but as you can see, I am not Kano."

"I know."

They continued kissing. He decided that the bathtub is not a good place. He took her to the bedroom. He laid Tanya down gently while jade was laying next to her. She was going to watch her love give Tanya the love he gave her. He got on top of Tanya. Jade whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, my love. Sometimes, I like to watch."

Jade laid comfortably as Chris slowly enters Tanya's vagina. He knows Kano raped her, but Chris was more a gentle soul. He continued kissing Tanya while she gets adjusted to a wonderful feeling that is inside her. He made his first thrust. Jade watches as his cock moved slowly into Tanya. He never liked the idea of going too hard on a woman. He never was with Jade, just like now with Tanya. He pumped deep, being as careful as he can not to hurt her.

"This is nothing like the rape. This is real love, Chris." She moaned softly. He kept his thrust slow and steady. Jade reached between her thighs and caressed her vagina. Chris saw his lady opening her legs and played with her clitoris, watching her love give her once hated rival turned compassionate woman the sex he gave her long ago.

"Jade..." Tanya licked her lips. Jade knew what she meant by that. She wanted the facesit. Jade facesat Tanya as she was now giving Jade's pussy some much-needed tongue action. Chris massaged her breasts. The lovers are now giving Tanya her first threesome. She was tonguing Jade, causing her to writhe with intense pleasure. Chris pumped hard into Tanya. Jade was on the edge of a huge orgasm. "I'm coming, Tanya. Work that tongue, girl." Little did Jade know was that Chris slid his cock in her ass. Although he didn't finish with Tanya, he wanted to give her ass a nice thrashing. She exploded all over Tanya's face. She got off the bed to clean up. Chris continued fucking Jade in the ass.

"Oh, baby. You love this ass, do you?"

"You put the ASS in 'assassin', baby."

Tanya came back and whispered in Chris' ear.

"Lay down, baby. I want Jade to taste this chocolate."

Jade looked at her. She's right. Chris laid down. Tanya took his cock in her vagina. She slowly moved her sexy hips while Jade was lovingly devouring Tanya's tits. She took Chris deep. She rode him while they both were admiring their nice busts. Tanya was moving her hips faster with his hands on her thighs. Jade kissed Tanya deep. He was caressing her body. She moaned loud as she was feeling sweet pleasures all over her. Jade was playing with Tanya's breasts as she bounced on him.

"Chris, I'm gonna burst, baby. Ahh!"

"Me too, Tanya!"

Chris couldn't hold it any longer. He blasted his hot seed deep into Tanya's vagina. She too came all over his cock as she felt his seed going up in her.

She collapsed on top of him, completely spent. Jade was looking at him.

"I..."

Jade pressed her fingers on his lips. She gave him a smile and a a wink.

The following morning, Chris and the ladies woke up from their night of great passion. Tanya was given a nice robe to cover her nudity. Chris made breakfast. He was actually quite happy on how the night turned out. As they ate, they reminisced about everything that transpired.

As they head out, the thunder god Raiden shows up.

"Raiden."

"I request your audience."

"What's going on?"

"Two companies, the Mishima Zaibatsu and the G Corporation are at war. A young man is abusing his power agianst Earthrealm."

"Why must we be concerned?"

"The Mishima Zaibatsu is hosting a new martial arts tournament known as The King Of Iron Fist. It is much different than our previous tournaments. I believe you must attend, Chris."

"Why?"

"Your soldiers, the Homefront Warriors, were slaughtered. Your family as well. We cannot participate, as our powers could overwhelm the competition, as they possess no superpowers. You, on the other hand, can represent both parties, for some are seeking fortune and fame, some seek revenge, and there are some who participate in order to know their strengths. This tournament was designed for this, as well as a bounty that was placed on Jin's head from what I understand."

"Very well, Raiden. I will attend. When does the tournament start?"

"Today. I will send you to Japan where you can attend. As for you, Jade and... Tanya?"

"It is I, Raiden."

"You are... different... in some way. You are no longer corrupted. What could this mean?"

"Raiden, surely Chris can't attend alone. Who knows what challenges lie ahead?" said Jade.

"Worry not, Jade. Chris' fighting abilities will see him through, as always."

Jade gives Chris a kiss. "Be careful, my love. Tanya and I will return to Edenia to discuss with Queen Sindel of the tournament's proceedings. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jade. I will be fine. Tanya? I'm really happy you gained your humanity back. I'm not sure how Sindel will take it."

"Come, Chris. The tournament will begin soon."

Chris joins Raiden as they depart for Japan.

Tanya asks Jade, "Do you think Chris can handle himself in a new tournament?"

"He had before. As his military training and knowledge will see him through. Come. Queen Sindel awaits us."

The two Edenian beauties depart via portal back to their realm.

 _Alright, guys. Chris attend a brand new tournament called The King Of Iron Fist Tournament 6. I got a feeling this will be a wild ride._


	4. Chapter 3: The King Of Iron Fist

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken

Chapter 3: The King Of Iron Fist

Raiden and Chris arrived in Japan where the tournament is said to take place.

"These fighters are different from us, Chris. We must be cautious."

Chris sees one wearing a red Karate Gi, skyscraper hair, looking at about 50 years old. Another one is a young Chinese female with pigtails. She is wearing a type of Chinese outfit (I have no idea what that outfit is). An interesting feature is her wristbands. Quite different from the others, her wristbands are like lights (Something like that). Chris then sees a young man with wavy blonde hair. He's wearing a type of Hawaiian shirt and red pants. He then finds a Bruce Lee lookalike, another man with white hair, shirtless with scars all over his body, military pants equipped with frag and smoke grenades and bullet bandoliers. He must be a soldier of some kind, Chris thought. Behind Chris is a young female with brown hair in a ponytail. She is wearing a gold top that looks Arabian (in my eyes, I think) and I'm not sure what type of silver pants she's wearing. I'm guessing she's a dancer, he thought.

"Hi there." Chris was startled by her voice.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you competing in this tournament?"

"Actually, yes. I just got here."

"Wait a minute. You're that guy Asuka was talking about.

"Asuka?

"That Japanese girl. She told me about you."

The shirtless man sees Chris conversing with her. From his point of view, Chris' name, occupation, the works.

"You defeated that one guy and saved the world."

"What can I say?"

The shirtless man suddenly breaks the conversation and looks at Chris dead in the eyes.

"Uh... dude, you're too close to me."

"So you're the man who saved the world, huh?"

"And who are you?"

"Excuse me! We were talking!"

"See you at the tournament, pal."

The man walks away.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Who was that?"

"That's Bryan Fury, guv."

A wavy-haired said with a British accent.

"I'm Steve Fox."

"Chris. No last name."

"I'm Christie from Brazil."

"Pleasure to meet you guys."

"Weren't you the one that had that army took down those beasts all over the world long ago?"

"If you're referring to the Outworld Invasion long ago, then yea. Man, that was fun."

"Chris!"

Chris saw a young Japanese girl approaching him. "You're finally here!"

"And you are?"

"I'm Asuka Kazama. I met you at the hospital. You had that seizure. How are you feeling?"

"Much better... for now."

"Oh yeah, the tournament."

"So what are you here for, Christie?"

"My grandfather has a terminal illness. He recently was released from prison. I'm hoping to find a cure for it."

"I'm sorry."

"You better be careful, Chris. There's this Chinese guy who put my father in the hospital. His name is Feng Wei."

"Oh, boy."

"I'm a boxer from the United Kingdom."

"I've seen your matches! Goddamn...!"

"What about you, Chris? What are you here for?" asked Christie.

"My family was murdered... by Jin Kazama."

Steve and Christie looked in horror at Chris' answer.

"Dude..."

"That is terrible. Why would Jin do that?"

Inside the office of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama watches the competitors. One of them caught his eye. Chris.

A young blonde woman in her business suit approaches. "Who is that?" She asked.

"Our new competitor. See what you can learn about him."

At G Corporation, a man in his purple suit is watching the events from the behind the scenes. He also takes interest in Chris as well.

"So this is the one who saved the world in the past. He would be a great asset in this tournament."

Later in the day, the tournament began. Asuka issued a challenge to Chris.

"Chris, you're my first opponent tonight. Let's see what you got!"

As the fight started, Chris studied Asuka's fighting style. Her father taught her Kazama style traditional arts, more like Jujutsu if you ask me. Asuka has some good attacks to punish her opponents and some nice throws too. But Chris was careful not to cause too much harm. He demonstrated to her his military tactics that won him plenty of CQC battles. He defeated Asuka.

"You ok?"

"Oh yeah. I'll be fine.

"Well, well, well."

Chris saw a young blonde wearing her white dress with a red bow. Great legs, too. ;)

"So, Asuka Kazama, you allow this brute to beat you?"

"Brute?"

"Lili, he won fair and square."

The blonde named Lili came up to Chris. "Well, I may have underestimated you. I'm Lili Rochefort."

"Charmed."

Lili seductively walks around him. Asuka looking on with her hands on her hips.

"What brings you here to the tournament?"

"I came here to seek revenge."

"Revenge? Against who?

"Jin Kazama."

Lili's eyes dilated at the name. "The same man who now controls my father's oil rig, overworking him and his peers?"

"Seems like we have a common enemy."

"Everyone does," Asuka agreed. "Whoever wins the tournament will earn the right to become the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"Tell me about this Mishima Zaibatsu."

"It is just a financial conglomerate that was once run by some old fart named Heihachi Mishima. In the past, Heihachi was the sponsor of several tournaments, except this one and the one before," Asuka explained. "Jin won the previous one by defeating the company's creator, Jinpachi."

Chris tried to take every slice of information Asuka could give, since there was very little knowledge about the mysterious company and the person who ran it before Jin took the seat.

"You may need to head to your next challenge, Chris. Maybe the next person can help you."

"I'll take what I can get at this point. Thanks, girls."

As Chris left, Lili couldn't take her off eyes off of him.

"If I recall correctly, Lili, he's spoken for."

"How do you know?" Lili asked sarcastically.

"I met his girlfriend. What's her name?... oh yeah, Jade?"

"Jade? What kind of name is that?"

"If you met her, you'd know. I also heard she's a fighter as well."

"Looks like I'll deal with this Jade woman."

"Isn't he a little too old for you?"

"Shows what you know."


	5. Chapter 4: Fist of Fury

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken

Chapter 4: Fist of Fury

Chris was heading to his next challenge, but what he saw made him extremely nervous. Helicopters and fighter jets were flying everywhere. Bullets and missiles were flying everywhere.

"What the hell is going?"

"Hey..."

Chris turned around and got a glimpse of someone before being struck hard by a punch that sent Chris flying. As he landed, he felt a couple of his ribs busted. Chris saw his attacker, Bryan Fury!

"We meet again."

Bryan is now wearing a TAPOUT Tshirt, I think courtesy of the UFC. I may be wrong.

"You must be Bryan Fury. I recognize you with those grenades and bullets.

"You were a soldiers as well?" Bryan asked.

"Commander of the Homefront Warriors."

"I remember now. Long ago, they ransacked a bunch of ugly mugs with those teeth. You were there too, I believe."

"I was."

"And now they are gone..."

"I wonder what happened."

"Jin Kazama happened. He started this war against the world."

"Why, exactly?"

"No one knows. But I do know this, pal: I don't give a shit about you! I heard all about you. If you seek a good challenge, you have found it. FIGHT!"

Bryan's style is a good mix of American and Mauy Thai kickboxing. According to his story, Bryan was a detective, before he was caught in a crossfire and was killed during a drug raid in Hong Kong. There were dark rumors, indicating that Bryan has connections with drug dealers. More, he was resurrected as zombie/cyborg hybrid. Chris is fighting quite possibly a dangerous weapon, bent on causing destruction wherever he goes.

Chris tried to get some offense going, but Bryan saw his mistake and punch him in the gut. He lifted Chris by his fist still in his gut and performs a slam called the Fisherman's Slam. Chris is now clearly at a terrible disadvantage. Bryan then launched his powerful punch called the Mach Breaker, the same move Chris used on Shao Kahn during his first encounter.

Chris was down, unable to recover. This is it. He's about to die!

"Nice try, kid, but now you must die!"

Before Bryan could finish him off, he was... frozen... in ice!

What's next? Chris thought. He then saw... Sub-Zero!

"Sub-Zero."

"Hold still."

Sub-Zero placed his hand on Chris' chest. The cold was healing his fractured ribs. He was on the verge of death.

"Thank you. Why are you here?"

"You're not the only to participate in this folly."

"Who else?"

"We are."

Chris sees Jade and Tanya.

"You two can;t compete here in this tournament."

"Who said we're competing?" asked Tanya.

"Are you ok?" Jade held him close.

The ice was about to break.

"Leave now!"

"I got him," said Tanya.

Bryan busted the ice loose and sees Tanya.

"Nice."

"Careful, big boy. You might burn!"

Bryan tried to strike Tanya, but her amazing reflexes gave her a opening she needed and spread her purple dust on Bryan. She then fired her fireball and it was enough to incinerate him to nothingness.

"Burned!" Tanya laughed. She caught up with Chris and Jade. "Where's Sub-Zero?"

"He returned to Outworld."

"Bryan's... gone."

Tanya showed Chris her hand covered in fire.

"Clever."


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting with the Devil

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken

Chapter 5: Meeting with the Devil

Chris, Jade and Tanya found a motel for the night. Chris went out to get food. As he was out, he was meant by a man in a purple suit.

"So you came."

"Who are you?"

"I am Kazuya Mishima. I've been watching you since the tournament."

"What do you want?"

"I run a company called G Corporation. We are currently at war against my son, Jin Kazama."

"You're his father?"

"Yes. I discovered him through my father, Heihachi Mishima. I have heard much about you, Chris. You saved this world long ago. Even I witnessed the Outworld Invasion. Now, since you're competing, my company could use your help."

"My only purpose is to seek revenge against your son. He murdered my family."

"And you believe he would commit this heinous crime? Don't be a fool! We will win this war, with or without you. Think about it."

Chris returned to the motel, but before he got to the room, he received a call from Tanya.

"Hello?"

"Chris, it's Tanya. Jade's gone!"

"What?"

"This guy came through the window. He had black wings and devil horns. We tried to fight him, but he overpowered me! He took Jade away...!"

Chris couldn't believe it! Jade was abducted!

"Are you ok?"

The police arrived. "FREEZE!"

Chris turned around.

'Hands behind your head!"

Tanya was on her way outside when she saw Chris being handcuffed and taken away by the police. Tanya couldn't stop them on time.

Suddenly, an female android approaches her.

"Greetings."

Tanya turned around and sees the android. She has pink hair, a purple dress, white gloves and stockings.

"What is this?"

With the android, a young man shows up. He has blonde hair and he's wearing some kind red and black military attire.

"Ma'am, I apologize. We just saw a police car driving away with someone."

"look, I don't have time for this. My best friend was just abducted by some guy with black wings."

"Jin..."

"You know him?"

"Everyone does. I'm Lars, and this is Alisa."

"I'm Tanya."

"Who is your best friend that got abducted?" asked Alisa.

"Her name is Jade. We were here for the night and all of a sudden, he shows up. And the guy that was arrested..."

"Chris. Earthrealm savior." says Alisa.

"How did you know?"

"Alisa is a android."

"An Android? You look human to me."

"Come with us. We can locate Chris and find out where they're taking him."


	7. Chapter 6: Battle of the Assassins

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken

Chapter 6: Battle of the Assassins

Unconscious, Jade was taken hostage by Jin in his Devil form. They arrived at the rooftop of the Mishima Zaibatsu. He returned to his human self. He looks at Jade. He could now see clearly that this woman is in fact in love with Chris. Though Jin never met him yet, he is certain his first encounter would the worth the wait. For now, he plans to use Jade as a bargaining chip to lure Chris out.

He and his secretary, Nina Williams, had placed Jade in his "throne room" to interrogate her. Jin placed Nina in charge of this interrogation as he left to get in contact with Chris.

Jade woke up to see Nina up close and personal.

"Where am I?"

"You are inside the Mishima Zaibatsu. So tell me, Jade. What is your involvement in this tournament?"

"I... am not exactly involved. My beloved Chris was about to die..."

"Tell me about this Chris and why he is involved in this tournament."

"Ok. He's the one who this world many years ago. I witness his strength and bravery when he fought... Shao Khan."

Nina suddenly had a vision of the Outworld invasion years ago. She had no idea Chris would save Earthrealm with the defeat of Shao Kahn.

"His involvement in the tournament was revenge."

"Revenge? For what?"

"His family was murdered... by Jin Kazama."

Jin suddenly appeared hearing this.

"That fool accuses me of murdering his family, when he has no knowledge of the true culprit?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know someone named Kazuya Mishima?"

"No."

"He's my father. I learned about him after I was captured. I defeated him and so-called grandfather, Heihachi Mishima."

"Why did you start this war?"

"That's none of your concern!"

"Are you saying that your father murdered Chris' family?"

"Nina, kill her. She knows too much. But before you die, your beloved Chris will meet his end soon."

Jin leaves.

"I can tell you're a fighter as well. Let's see how good you really are."

They fight. Nina's style is a type of art of assassination, much like Jade, Kitana and Mileena, but Nina is loaded with different punishing techniques as well as deadly joint locks. Unknown to Nina, Jade possesses amazing defensive powers and demonstrates to her her unique moves involving her pole. Nina put up a good fight, but Jade floored her and asked her how she can get out of here.

Jade headed for the rooftop, seeing Jin leaving by chopper. She threw her glaive into the chopper's propeller. The chopper was immediately cut off. Jin and his henchmen got out of chopper.

"KILL HER!"

The henchmen opened fire with their assault rifle, but Jade uses her Flash of Shadows and took down the henchmen easily. Jin was indeed impressed with Jade's fighting power.

Jin fights Jade. His fighting style is a traditional form of Karate, at least that's what I think. When Jin debuted in Tekken 3 (The game that got me hooked back in '99) his fighting style was a blend of Advance Kazama Arts with Kazuya's Mishima-style Karate. In Tekken 4, he changed his style to a more traditional art of Karate that saw through when he defeated Kazuya and Heihachi. Unfortunately for him, Jade's style outshined his when she puts him down to the ground.

"You're no ordinary fighter," said Jin.

"You're right. I was a Outworld assassin. Be thankful I did not kill you, but you better leave Chris alone, or else!"

"Or else what?"

"You're clever enough to figure it out."

A hour later, Jade finally made her way of the Mishima Zaibatsu when a truck pulled up.

"Jade!"

"Tanya!"

"Are you ok?"

"I will be when I have Chris in my arms again. Who are they?"

"So you must be the voluptuous Jade I heard about. I'm Lars, and this is Alisa."

"Nice to meet you. Listen, do you happen to know where they took Chris?"

"There's a estate outside the city. We will have to ride throughout the night."

'I really appreciate your help, Lars."

"Anytime. Hop in. We got a long road to travel."

They all got in and prepare for the long journey ahead.


	8. Chapter 7: Heihachi's Return

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken

Chapter 7: Heihachi's Return

By the crack of dawn, the men that were police were actually disguised as the henchmen of Heihachi Mishima. They took Chris to the Mishima Estates, possibly for a meeting with Heihachi himself. Chris woke up and finds himself in a open arena. It was actually breathtaking. Cherry blossom trees blowing in the breeze.

"So you are the one I've been hearing about," said Heihachi.

"You must be Heihachi Mishima, right."

"You are correct."

"Why am I here?"

"You are a superb warrior. Perhaps you are worthy of defeating my son and grandson. They've been a thorn in my side for too long. My grandson Jin has taken over my company, the Mishima Zaibatsu.

"Your company?

"It is my company I ran for years. I use it to implement my plans for world domination, until Jin took over. The company will be mine again."

"So if you win your company back, you will continue your plans for world domination?"

"Knowing you will try to defeat me, yes."

"I have no interest in your company. My purpose is to seek revenge against the one responsible for killing my family."

Heihachi laughs.

"Listen to me carefully, boy. There is no way someone like you could defeat me. You may have bested some otherworldly emperor from long ago, but you will need much more to defeat me."

"You challenge me?"

"I am always seeking great challenges, Chris. Perhaps you may be he challenge I am looking for."

Heihachi turns away and goes into his battle stance.

Chris enters his battle stance.

"HAVE AT YOU!"

They fight. Unlike the Shao Kahn battles, Chris seems to be at an incredible disadvantage. Heihachi's style is the same Mishima-style Karate made legend throughout the world, but he relies on power attacks. Chris blocked most of Heihachi's attacks the best he could. He tried to find an opening, but Heihachi seems to have a answer for any mistake he makes. Heihachi grabbed Chris, jumped in the air and smashed him with a Jumping Powerbomb. Reeling from the pain, Heihachi lands two Electric Wind Godfists, keeping Chris on lockdown. He then finishes with a Hell Axle kick combo. Stunned, Heihachi grabbed Chris by the throat and threw on the other side of the arena like a broken toy. Chris was unable to recover as Heihachi grabbed him again and performed a series of Stonehead headbutts. After the third, Chris managed to stop the fourth and blasted Heihachi with a uppercut, sending him flying. As he recovered, he continued blocking attacks in hopes of finding a opening. He finally did and nailed Heihachi in the stomach with a thrust kick, then he landed a jumping knee which shattered Heihachi's jaw. He then missile dropkicked Heihachi, sending him to the ground.. Heihachi tried his patented Jumpng Uppercut, but Chris dodged he attacked and countered with a chop block, a low shoulder tackle which knocked Heihachi again. Chris went for a left hook, but Heihachi countered, grabbing him from his right side in a freefall. As Chris recovered, Heihachi went to his left side and tried his Guillotine Chop in hopes of ending this fight with Chris' head separated from his spine, but Chris stopped the attack and countered with a Spinning Scorpion Kick, once again going for his jaw. While Heihachi was reeling from the pain, Chris charged at him and did a throw back facebuster. Heihachi slowly tried to get up, but Chris stomped Heihachi in the chest.

"Will you yield?" Chris asked.

"I am not defeated so easily," Heihachi replied.. He took Chris' leg while recovering and slammed him face first into the ground.

"Pathetic!"

As the fight went on, Lars, Jade, Alisa and Tanya were heading for the arena. Jade looked in horror as she sees Chris about to be finished.

"You fought well, boy," Heihachi said after lifting Chris by his throat, ready to kill him. "But your life ends now!"

Tanya launched a fireball which connected to Heihachi's stomach, forcing him to let Chris go. Jade went to him. He coughed up a lot of blood, unable to breathe. His face had a number of cuts, his forehead pouring blood. Jade picked him up and got him out of he arena.

"Who are you, woman?"

"I am Tanya. You dare to kill one of my friends? You'll have me to deal with."

"What makes you think you can defeat me?"

"Would you like a demonstration?" Tanya's hands engulfed in flames.

"Absolutely."

Tanya fought Heihachi. But Jade, Lars and Alisa were surrounded by the guards.

"Jade, take Chris to the truck. We got this," said Lars.

Jade took Chris back to the truck when she was met by Raiden.

"Lord Raiden."

Raiden went to Chris and used his electricity to heal his wounds.

"His fight with Heihachi was inevitable, Jade."

"That's not all. Tanya is fighting him."

Raiden was shocked by what Jade said.

"You and Tanya were not supposed to compete in this tournament!"

"What choice do we have, Raiden? He almost died... twice! You expect us to let him compete in a tournament he cannot win alone?"

"This tournament is not about winning and losing, Jade. It is about stopping Jin Kazama from destroying the world."

"It's becoming more than that."

Meanwhile, Tanya had tried her very best to defeat Heihachi, but she suffered grave injuries as a result. Tanya laid on her back, defeated, certain of her fate. She began having flashbacks. One of them went back to when she was young. She became influenced with dark magic. It corrupted her. She worshipped the fallen Elder God, Shinnok. Another flashback was with Shao Kahn, promising Tanya of great power. She was deemed traitor to Edenian royalty, and even worse, her family. The next flashback was when she found Chris in the Living Forest in Outworld, unconscious. She aided his recovery and earned his trust with a night of passion. The last flashback was at Sun Do. Tanya joined the Black Dragon and captured Chris, revealing her plans of murdering Jade in hopes of winning him back, and possibly kill him as well. These flashback ended when she woke up. Heihachi was about to crush her head, but Tanya, thanks to Chris' loving influence, became imbued with new strength, stopping Heihachi at the last moment. Tanya quickly recovered.

Both warriors staring each other down... they charged at each other at full speed. Heihachi tried to attack but Tanya wrapped her thighs around his head in a Hurricanrana position. She turned around and performed a reverse hurricanrana, breaking Heihachi's neck.

Raiden appeared. "Tanya! Desist!"

Heihachi woke up, groggy from Tanya's assault. He couldn't believe who he is seeing. "You are Lord Raiden."

"Correct as always, Heihachi. I know your intentions of winning back your company, but by killing your son and grandson, all you will feel is guilt."

"Guilt is for the weak, Raiden. The Mishima Zaibatsu is mine!"

"The company started this war and all of Earthrealm had fallen victim entirely already. Your plans of world domination is something I cannot allow!"

"Do not be so sure, Raiden. Your warrior, Chris... we will meet again. Take your leave, thunder god."

Raiden and Tanya went to the truck with the others.

"Tanya. Are you ok?"

"I'll live... for now..."

""Lars, they need their rest to recover."

"Yes, Lord Raiden," said Lars.

Jade took Tanya to the back seat where Chris is, sill unconscious. Tanya looked at him and held him close. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Lars took all three of them back to the motel to recover.


	9. Chapter 8: Tanya's Nightmare

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken

Chapter 8: Tanya's Nightmares

Later at night at the motel, Tanya tried to sleep despite her injuries in her battle with Heihachi. She kept turning her head. She started having nightmares of her past. They started with her betraying her realm in favor of Shao Kahn. However, without her around, Shao Kahn conversed with Quan Chi, mocking her. He had no intention of granting Tanya great power as promised. His army also mocked her as well, believing she has no place with the emperor. Then she sided with Shinnok, but he had his doubts about her. To him, she would not be deemed worthy of great power. The next part was when she was called upon by Shao Kahn.

Instead of fulfilling his promise to her, he assaulted her. He then called his army to send her to the dungeon. Few soldiers began beating her senseless and went as far as raping her. A few hours later, she was sent back to Shao Khan.

"Emperor... please..."

Shao Kahn would not hear any of it. He readies his wrath hammer. Tanya let out one final scream as the hammer smashed her head completely.

That's when Tanya woke up, breathing hard. The nightmare she had was a sign: Siding with evil will lead to serious consequences. Unfortunately for her, she had to learn it the hard way.

She went to the restroom to wash her face. Scars and cuts all over. Her battle and near death by Heihachi reminded her of what she's done, what she shouldn't have done in the first place.

She went back to bed, but feared that if she sleeps again, she'll have more of these nightmares. She was scared to close her eyes. She started crying softly until a hand landed on her thigh. It was Chris who woke up.

"You ok, Tanya?" He asked softly.

"Just had a nightmare," she replied. She moved her leg up to his right side and kissed him. "I can't believe you fought Heihachi Mishima and almost died. I couldn't let that happen."

"You saved my life, Tanya. That's more than I can say."

"Jade was there too. She took you out of there so Raiden can help you recover."

"I have you two and Raiden to thank."

"There's no need. "Your love made me strong. That's all that matters."

"Where's Jade?"

"She went to Edenia to report her proceedings. She'll return tomorrow."

Tanya kissed him again. She got close to him and kissed deep. He lifted up her nightgown. She got on top and they continue kissing. Tanya massaged Chris' chest. She knows he's still in pain after his brawl with Heihachi. He massaged her breasts. Tanya took Chris' boxers off and stroked him slowly. She slid it in her mouth and sucked it slowly.

Tanya kept the pace of her movements for a few more minutes. Chris laid her down and got on top of her. Tanya wrapped her arms around him as he carefully enters her. He made his first thrust into her. Tanya closed her eyes as he went deep into her, keeping his thrusts as easy as he could. She began dreaming of that fateful when Tanya took Chris back to her tent and made love. Tanya always considered love to be a weak emotion, but Chris changed opinion when she realized thatit was something she never thought she could have. The sex was indeed amazing. She opened her to see Chris kissing her neck while keeping his thrusts steady. She then rolled to be on top of him. He rose up to kiss her as she moved, keeping him deep into her. She bounced, but not to fast. She wanted to keep him as deep inside her as long as she could. He licked her sweet ebony tits, caresses her body and thighs. This was definitely the love she needed. They kept kissing deep as she moved her hips toward him. Lightning was striking outside, which seemed perfect as Tanya kept bouncing. She didn't want to overdo it, but she never wanted the sex to end, but Chris was on the verge. Tanya leaned her head back all the way moaning loud as Chris released his love essence deep into Tanya's vagina. She looked at him. "Do you love me, just like you love Jade?"

"I do. You and Jade are amazing."

They laid with Tanya resting on his chest. She knows Jade loves him, but she also understands that sometimes she needs love too, and Chris seemed perfect for her.


	10. Chapter 9: New Challengers

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken

Chapter 9: New Challengers

Chris returned to the tournament in the morning, Jade and Tanya by his side.

"Ladies, I appreciate your support, I gotta do this alone."

"Well, well, well," a female voice from behind Jade was heard. "You must be Jade." It was Lili.

"Who are you, and how do you know who I am?"

"Word gets around, does it? So you're Chris' girlfriend, eh?"

"What's it to you?"

"I don't know what Chris sees in you..."

Tanya steps toward and gave Lili a deathly look.

"Listen here, you little shit! You lay a hand on Chris or Jade, you and I are gonna have a big problem, and you don't want these problems, girl! I'm known to burn people who piss me off. Come near her or Chris again, you'll feel more than just a burn."

Tanya shows Lili her flaming hand.

"Do I make myself clear?

"Whatever! I don't know you!"

Lili scatters off.

"Damn right, you don't know me. Let's keep it that way."

Jade looked at Tanya.

"What?"

Christie Montiero approaches Jade. "Tanya."

"Christie the Capoeira girl, right?"

"We met before?"

"What's going on?"

"I just saw Lili running scared."

"Oh, you saw?

"What the hell happened?"

"Let's say that Lili is much too young for Chris. Besides, he has a woman, right behind me."

"I like your pole. Are you a stripper?"

Jade looks at Christie wide-eyed.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. A lot people seem to get that impression."

"Anyway, Tanya. I think we should team up."

"You could learn a lot from Christie, Tanya. Capoeira is like a very sexy style, sort of like a dancing style," said Chris

"Is that right?"

"What do you say?" asked Christie.

"I'd shake your hand, but you probably saw what happened."

"How did you do that?"

"I'm a Pyrokinetic."

"That makes sense."

"But sure. Let's do this."

"Ok, baby. Please be careful. Keep an eye on Tanya. I'm not sure how well she can do since her fight with Heihachi."

"I will, baby." Chris kisses Jade as she leaves.

"That's quite a woman you got there."

Chris sees a young man with orange slick back hair with goggles on his forehead. He's wearing some orange and green shirt, a pair of jeans with spurs.

"She sure is, man."

Two other competitors join him.

"So what's happenin"?

They looked at him.

"Uh, never mind."

"Actually, we could use another partner. "I'm Marshall Law, this is Paul Phoenix, Steve Fox and Hwoarang.

"I've heard about you. You fought Heihachi, right?"

"Yeah, an almost died.'

"How did you survive?"

"The young lady in yellow speaking to Christie."

"She's hot. Who is she?"

"Her name is Tanya."

"Is she available?"

"See for yourself."

Hwoarang walks up to Tanya.

"Sup, Tanya?"

Tanya looks at Hwoarang. "Um, who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Chris was telling me about you. I'm Hwoarang."

"Hworwrong?"

"Why the fuck does everybody keep fucking up name?"

"If you were born with another name, you wouldn't have this problem."

"Whatever. You from around here?"

"Actually, no."

"Where are you from, Tanya?" asked Christie.

"I'm from another world called Edenia."

"Oh, really?" asked Asuka.

"What's that like?"

Meanwhile, Chris was discussing his past situations with Marshall Law, Steve Fox and Paul Phoenix.

The following night, Chris prepares for another challenge."

"Hello, Chris." It's Lili again.

"Lili."

"Where's your 'Girlfirend'?" She mocked him.

"She's watching the tournament somewhere."

"Or she's probably sucking dick somewhere."

"Hey! Watch your damn mouth!"

"And if I don't? What are you gonna do, attack me?"

"I don't like the idea of attacking women."

"Oh, really. Come on."

Lili walked seductively toward Chris.

"Without your lady around..." She grabbed his crotch!

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

Lili slapped him.

"You don't tell me what to do, asshole! Come on, hit me!"

"And then what, you're gonna cry rape?"

"Maybe."

"Man, fuck you!"

Chris walked away before he was hit upside the head.

"Fuck me, huh? I'll tell you what, you meet me at this motel tonight at 10:00, or I will report to the police that you tried to rape me."

"Oh, really? You know that never works. Most women cry rape just to get rich."

"I'm already rich."

"That's not the point, Lili. You can't force sex from someone, it never works, ok?

"Well, if you meet me at the motel tonight, I might consider leaving you alone."

"I'm not gonna do that. I have a woman."

"She doesn't have to know, baby."

"Um... Lili."

Another female approaches.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Stay out of this, Xiaoyu."

"You're forcing this man to have sex with you when he clearly has a woman."

"Not for long."

"What do you mean?"

"When I beat that pole-swinging prostitute girlfriend of yours, I'm coming after you, handsome." She grabbed his crotch again. This time it hurt.

"Motel tonight at 10. Be there!"

Lili walked away. The girl, Ling Xiaoyu, tends to Chris.

"Are you ok, sir?"

"Not right now."

"You're not seriously going to that motel, are you?"

"No,I'm not, but if I don't, she'll tell the world I raped her, even though I didn't do a damn thing."

"Lili's a rich brat form Monaco. She and Asuka have a heated rivalry between them two."

"What's their history?"

"I believe it happened during the previous tournament. Lili lost against Asuka. That tells me Lili loves to hold grudges. When things don't go her way, she'll go into the ends of the Earth for payback."

"Sounds like someone I know."

"You mean Tanya?"

"Yea. I see you and Christie talking to her."

"I noticed something strange about her. She sent Lili running when she showed her flaming hands. I was like, "Whoa!"

"A scary sight, no doubt."

"Listen, there's someone I want to meet."

Chris and Xiaoyu visited a stronghold dominated by snow. Chris looked at the flags, indicating some ninja clan. As they went inside, Chris saw... something. It looked like some kind of cybernetic ninja, different from the Lin Kuei cyborgs.

"Greetings," said Xiaoyu and bowed to the ninja.

This ninja had two swords. Its entire body... I cannot explain it for the life of me.

"Chris, this is Yoshimitsu."

Yoshimitsu bowed to him. Chris had no idea how to respond.

"I have heard much about you."

"Seems like everyone has."

Yoshimitsu lead them to a fighting arena.

"I would like to test your skills."

"Are you serious?"

"This is a tournament, Chris. You have to fight someone."

"At least it's not Lili."

Chris stepped in and bowed to Yoshimitsu.

The fight begins. Chris has never faced off with someone as unorthodox as Yoshimitsu. His style is Ninjutsu, but according to his story, Yoshimitsu uses a different type of Ninjutsu. He represents his clan, the Manji. Their purpose was to provide food, medical assistance and shelter to a ever-growing poverty-stricken people all over the world. During the fight, Yoshimitsu goes into flea stance, which is just him on top of his sword's hilt and start hopping around. Confused, Chris kept moving around. Yoshi sits down, meditating and to Chris' surprise, Yoshi spun around faster and teleported behind him. Chris turned around and sees Yoshimitsu in the air, with his sword used like a helicopter, called the Manji Dragonfly.

Chris was speechless. He looked Yoshimitsu's wrist spinning around.

How does he do that? He thought.

Yoshi went low and Chris was swept off his feet. Chris tried to attack, but Yoshi was spinning around, until he went dizzy and fell down. Chris facepalmed. "Really?"

Yoshimitsu meditates and teleports again, only this time, Chris tried a back kick, and to his credit, it caught him.

"Enough of this!"

Chris seemed unimpressed. Yoshimitsu reached his hand. Chris was reluctant at first but shook it. Yoshi spun his wrist, spinning Chris around like a helicopter and threw him down.

Yoshimtsu laughed.

"Oh, you think hat's funny, huh? You think that funny?" Chris blasted Yoshi in the face with a right hook.

Yoshi took the hit, then turned to face him. He puts his sword away and the real fight begins. They block each other's attacks until Chris parried Yoshimitsu's punch, and punched him in the stomach three times, but then Yoshi countered with his Devious Plot, a leg sweep/face smash combination. As he recovered, Yoshimitsu uses a Ballerina Kick, which Chris tried to block but was unsuccessful. Yoshi was ready to finish him off but Chris countered with a rising kick to the gut and followed it up with a uppercut. Yoshi was slow to get up, but went into his meditation stance and moves toward him without moving a limb. Chris saw this and tried to determine what he'll do next. Yoshi did a Shark Attack and ended it with a Kangaroo Kick, sending Chris flying high into the air. He landed on the ground pretty hard. Yoshi went to him and drew his sword, asking him to surrender. Seeing no point in continuing this, Chris surrendered. They shook hands.

"For someone who saved the world years ago, you've already earned my respect."

Outside, Xiaoyu was disappointed as was he. "I can't believe you lost again. I'm beginning to think this tournament is not to your liking."

"I can't leave the tournament..."

"Chris, whoever murdered your family is not in this tournament and I highly doubt that Jin is responsible. Go home. Forget about this tournament. You've lost too much already."

Perhaps she's right. He lost to Bryan Fury, Heihachi Mishima and now Yoshimitsu. He defeated the Dragon King in Outworld, but now he's trying to figure out what's wrong with him and why he's not doing well. It's not looking good for him.

Back to the motel, he laid on his bed, contemplating whether or not he should leave the tournament. Raiden told him to compete, but Jade had serious doubts about him winning the tournament alone and the fact that they cannot compete. He knows that Tanya is having fun with Christie, but Chris felt he had lost respect to not only his new allies but to himself as well. He got out of bed and began packing up. After he left, Lili was waiting for him by the entrance.

"Are you leaving? I thought you were a competitor."

"Fuck off!"

"You were supposed to meet me at my motel!"

"And I told you, I am not interested!"

"I'm not leaving until you say yes."

Chris tried to walk past her, but she kneed in chest his real hard, causing him to double over.

Lili took Chris by his hand as they headed for her motel, but Chris shoved her down and ran.

Lili went after him and followed him in a alley. It was a dead end.

"Nowhere to run, Chris."

Lili walked seductively once again and kisses Chris. He tried to resist, but he failed. 'You're mine, now."

Lili took off his pants and sucked his cock. If Jade were to be around, she would've killed Lili. Chris gave up, sliding down from the wall to the ground Lili kept sucking him off. She then removed her panties and straddled him.

"Don't worry, baby. I won't hurt you, but if you don't do what I tell you, I will. Look at me. Look at me, Chris!"

He looked at her. She took his cock and slid it into her vagina. She moved slowly back and forth, taking him deep. He wondered where Tanya and Jade are. Chris didn't have The energy to resist anymore.

"Your dick is amazing, sweety."

Although Lili knew it was wrong, but she didn't care. She was gonna get the D, one way or another.

She bounced on him. Nothing was going to stop her from getting the D except when she was hit from behind by some kind of blade. Lili got off and turned around. It was Jade!

"YOU!"

"Without saying a word, Jade slapped Lili hard in the face. She ran past Jade, grabbed her undies, and ran off.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, BITCH!"

She sees Chris, with no pants on, no energy. She took him in his arms and teleported back to the motel.


	11. Chapter 10: Broken Spirit

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken

Chapter 10: Broken Spirit

Jade took Chris back to his motel room by teleportation. What she saw angered her. Lili forced herself on him, and Chris had no energy to resist. Chris woke up. He is only in his boxers, more importantly, Jade was on top of him, in her bra and panties no less.

"Jade?"

Jade's tears were falling her eyes.

"What's wrong? Why am I back here?"

"Chris, tell me the truth, please. Did you have sex with that girl?"

"She forced herself on me. I was leaving the motel to go home."

"Why?"

"I can't do it, Jade. I've lost too much already. I'll be damned if I lose you too. What the hell is wrong with me?"

Chris broke down in tears. Lili took advantage of him sexually. If it weren't for Jade's interference, his seed would have been inside Lili.

"Chris, are you saying you're giving up?"

"I don't want to, I almost died... twice. What am I doing wrong?"

"Perhaps Tanya had the right idea of teaming with someone. You should too.

"..."

"Earlier, I spoke with those guys you allied with. Why didn't you fight with them? Your chances of winning would have improved."

"I went with this Chinese girl to visit... some sort of ninja."

"A ninja?"

"Unlike anything I've ever seen before. His name is Yoshimitsu. I matched up with him, and I lost."

"Alone?"

Chris nodded yes.

"She told me to go home. I figure i was a good idea."

"What about your revenge?"

"She doubted Jin was responsible."

"If not him, then who?"

Chris thought for a moment, but his mind failed to find a solution."

"You need to stay in this tournament. The real culprit could be out there."

"Where would I look?"

"There's this guy I met earlier. His name is Lee Chaolan. He runs a company called Violet Systems."

"You think he can help?"

"We'll know in the morning. Tonight, though..." She reaches for his cock. "I will reclaim what's rightfully mine. And Chris?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I know you and Tanya fell in love last night. You must understand that we both love you. "I don't ever want to see you get hurt again." She took his boxers and stroked him gently.

"I'm sorry, Jade."

"Chris, this cock is mine and Tanya's. You were taken advantage of. Now watch as I reclaim it with my lips."

She licked her lips to his delight. Jade took him into her mouth. She slowly moved up and down and picked up the pace.

He was inside Lili. But he'll be inside Jade, where he belongs. Jade lovingly stroked while licking the base. She then took her bra and panties off.

"No one can love you better, Chris. Not even that girl who took advantage of you." She got on top and kissed him.

"I know you need to be inside me, baby. And that is where you belong and that is where you will stay for the remainder of the night."

She took him slowly into her vagina. He massaged her breasts as she moved her hips slowly, taking him deep.

"You like that, honey?"

"I love it."

She starts bouncing slowly. Her pussy was so much better than Lili's. They kissed. He caressed her thighs. Jade says, "Fuck me, baby."

He climbs on top and pumps into her.

"That's right, baby. Yea. You love my pussy, do you, baby?"

"Yes I do."

He pumped deep. "Oh yea! Ah, fuck me good, baby!" Jade was moaning at the amazing feeling of his cock inside her. She loved every minute of it. He licked those chocolate tits.

Tanya returned to the motel and could hear moaning through the door. She opened it quietly to see Chris taking Jade from behind. As she looked on, she felt her pussy tingling with excitement. She started taking her pants off slowly and reached her hand into her panties. As she was caressing her pussy, she started moaning. Jade heard moaning and asked Chris, "You hear that?"

Jade looked to find Tanya caught in her own sexual bliss with her hand caressing her vagina. She was naked.

"Tanya."

"Hey, guys..."

"Why don't you lay down I can taste your sweet honey?"

Tanya laid down.

Jade began licking and tasting Tanya's honey indeed. Chris is still in Jade's ass. Tanya was writhing in heated passion. Chris put Jade on the wall and fucked her hard. Tanya got behind him and said, "Save some for me."

You're gonna get yours, girl."

Chris was about to cum. He came deep inside jade

He then climbed on top of Tanya. They kissed.

"Chris, you better put that sweet cock of yours into her pussy. She needs it."

He slid it into Tanya. "Oh, Tanya. I love you both very much."

"After seeing you and Jade going at it, I wanted it too. I want your love too, baby. Please. Take me."

He enters Tanya. She wrapped her thighs around him to keep him deep in her. As he thrusted, she and Jade kissed. He pumped deep.

"Fuck me, Chris. Oh, god, yes!"

He went hard, Causing Tanya to moan loud. Jade was licking her tits.

Chris went behind Tanya and gave her ass the same love he gave to Jade. She was on top of Jade. They were kissing and playing with their breasts.

"I love your breasts, Jade."

jade caressed her Tanya's body. "Your body is amazing. Kiss me, girl."

"i love making out with you while Chris is in my ass."

Chris massaged Tanya's breasts as he went deep.

Chris laid down to watch the two Edenian beauties make out with each other. The kiss was so deep they never want to let go. Tanya got on to facesit her, allowing Jade to taste more of her vagina. Jade's tongue went deep, hitting Tanya in all the right spots, causing her to moan her name. Chris was caressing Jade's thighs while opening them to lick her vagina. As he did so, her hands were all over Tanya's back in hopes of licking her clit. Jade moaned, feeling Chris' tongue assaulting her clit as well. Tanya moved her hips slowly. Tanya's orgasm is getting close like Jade's.

"I'm coming, Jade. Ahh."

"Me too, baby."

Jade came first. "TANYA, COME, BABY!"

Tanya moved her hips away as she shot her load on Jade's stomach. She remained on top of Jade, kissing her. She sees Chris, enjoying the show.

"I bet you enjoyed watching us, did you baby?"

"I think he did. Go on, Tanya. Give it to him."

"My pleasure, Jade."

She gets on top of Chris, kissing him. She took his cock and lowered herself so he can feel the smoothness as he entered her.

"Feeling your manhood inside me, Chris... I told you before, as long as you're inside either me or Jade, you'll never get enough."

With that, Tanya moved her hips slowly. Chris rose to kiss her. She took him as deep in her body as she could. As she leaned her head back, in complete bliss of Chris' manhood inside her, he massaged her body and her thighs. She looked at him, ready to bounce.

"Jade, I can feel his penis pulsating inside me. So deep..."

"You took him there, baby. Now tell me, Tanya. Do you want him to come deep inside you?"

"Oh, Jade..."

Tanya was bouncing slowly, ready to take Chris to the limit.

"Tell me you want that, baby. Tell me you want his wonderful seed inside you."

"I do. So badly, baby."

"Then take him to the limit. Make him come." Jade kissed her. This was her cue.

"Chris, get ready. "I'm gonna take you to the limit, baby!"

She started bouncing hard. Chris licked her tits, holding her hips while she pumped her pussy, consuming his manhood entirely. "Lay down, baby."

He did, then Tanya took over. He caressed her thighs while she looks at him. She got on top, pumping her pussy on him, keeping him deep.

She moved her hips clockwise.

"I want you to fuck me, baby! Let me feel your amazing seed."

He got on top and pumped hard into her. jade was watching closely as Tanya was getting the business. He pumped harder into her. Tanya was feeling her orgasm about to erupt again. He went faster. He wants to come real bad.

"Come, baby. Please, come."

"He's trying, sweety."

Chris was feeling the pressure, his seed was getting close.

"Tanya, I'm gonna cum so deep in you."

"Please do, baby!"

Chris moaned, feeling his cock ready to shoot.

"I'm coming..."

Tanya kept her legs around him. She came first.

After several more thrusts, Tanya screamed as he finally blasted his seed deep into her pussy.

She felt it hot inside her.

"OH MY GOD! AHHHH!"

They were both breathing hard.

"You ok, Tanya?" Jade asked.

"Oh, yeah." Chris kisses Tanya.

"Chris, that was so amazing."

He laid down with both women on both sides. Earlier today, his pride was hurt as well as his spirit and the fact that Lili tried to get the D. But after a night of amazing sex with two amazing Edenian beauties, he decided to stay in the tournament despite Xiaoyu's advice on going home. He can't go home yet. he has to see this through to the end. His family deserves justice, and Chris is the only one to bring it, even if it kills him.


	12. Chapter 11: The Participation

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken

Chapter 11: The Participation

Meanwhile in Edenia, Queen Sindel has courted a meeting. Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Bo' Rai Cho, Li Mei, Kenshi and Mileena are the recipients.

"Thank you for coming to Edenia for this meeting. Sometime ago, our Earthrealm hero, Chris, has participated in a special martial arts tournament known as the King of Iron Fist. We've been following his progress so far, and it is not looking good."

"What was his purpose for his place in the tournament?" asked Mileena.

"His family was murdered, but according to Jade, someone else is responsible."

"Who?"

"We do not know yet. Jade and Tanya have already go caught in a crossfire a few times. I think it's time we help them."

"We cannot participate, Your Highness," Li Mei said. "These fighters are different from us. They're human. They do not possess unique powers like us."

"But they do possess amazing fighting abilities," said Scorpion.

Bo' Rai Cho seemed interested in the idea of participation as well.

"I would like to meet these fighters and see what they can do."

"We need to help Jade and Tanya. Chris already made friends with several of these fighters, but if we participate, it could be an all-out war," Mileena replied.

"There's is already a war in Earthrealm," said Sub-Zero."

"What about Sonya and Johnny?" asked Kenshi.

"They too are watching over the tournament's proceedings. We will meet them at the tournament in Japan."

"Sounds good to me." Bo Replied.

"Then it is settled. We will meet at he tournament in Japan first thing in the morning. Enjoy your meals and good night. Meeting adjourned."


	13. Chapter 12: Violet Systems

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken

Chapter 12: Violet Systems

Chris, Tanya and Jade found a massive facility known as Violet Systems. There by the entrance was a man with white hair and a nice tuxedo.

"Greetings."

"Mr. Chaolan, this is Chris and this is Tanya."

Lee Chaolan steps up to Tanya.

"You are beautiful, Ms. Tanya."

"Careful. I may burn."

"So Chris, what can I do for you?"

"Jade told me you might be able to help in my search for the murderer of the family."

"That is quite a tragedy. I believe you know Lars and Alisa."

"Greetings."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"They have come to my aid in search of this poor soul's family's murderer. Come."

They all went inside the building. As they toured, Chris was intrigued by the robots.

"Our company produces the latest advances in robotics. One such project we are currently working on is our new weapon, Combot."

"Combot?" asked Tanya.

"Combot's A.I. is that of a brilliant scientist. It has the ability to mimic the styles of combat with other fighters."

"Interesting," Chris said.

They went to his office. Lee entered Chris' name. He finds his family deceased. There was a video about this tragedy. He played the video. It contained reports of a mysterious blonde woman who may be responsible.

Jade's eyes light up as she recognizes her. She remembered her after she was abducted.

'Nina!"

"You know her?"

"She was Jin's secretary. "I fought her, but I could tell she's a assassin, just like me. The difference is, she kills for a living."

"She... did this?"

"I am sorry for your loss," said Lee.

"Chris, I'm so sorry," said Jade, hugging him.

"Lee, Do you know where we can find Nina?" asked Tanya.

"She is currently working at the Mishima Zaibatsu as Jin's protector." Lee replied.

Chris began tearing up. Jade placed his head on her shoulder.

"I am terribly sorry that you had to see it. But now that you know the truth, what will you do?"

"Tanya, I'm leaving Nina to you. I already had my run-in with her. Besides, If you truly wish to redeem yourself, then you must defeat Nina. Are you up for it?"

"I am. Chris, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. You've lost so much. I've hurt you in the past, but ever since this change in me occurred, plus the nightmares I had the other night, I wanted to change. And being with you, Chris, I feel so much more invigorated. The only power I needed was love itself."

Lee felt moved by Tanya's speech.

"Chris, you have two lovely gals who have no problem taking Nina down, bu if Tanya is up to the task, and since you cannot compete against female fighters, it will be done sooner or later. For now, I hope you have what you came here for."

"We do and we thank you for your help, Mr. Chaolan," said Jade.

The trio leaves for the Mishima Zaibatsu. Lee was grateful that he helped Chris find the culprit to his family's death. All he could say was...

"Excellent!"


	14. Chapter 13: Attack of the Raven

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken

Chapter 13: Attack of the Raven

A few hours later, the trio along with Lars and Alisa, are on their way to the Mishima Zaibatsu. However, several black vehicles were following them.

"Uh, guys," Lars alarmed everyone. "We are being tailed right now!" Tanya looked back and immediately her heart began to go into panic mode. "Oh, SHIT!" She sees someone climbing out of the sunroof, armed with a RPG-7! "One of them has a rocket launcher!"

"I'll try to avoid the rockets. Hang on!"

The person fired the the rocket launcher at them. Luckily, they weren't guided missiles. Lars swayed to avoid the rocket.

One of the vehicles was approaching on Lars' side. Lars notices and immediately opened fire. Both vehicles were slamming against each other. Lars wasn't so lucky when the thugs shot his left tire, causing Lars to lose control. One final ram and Lars' car to flip over several times until it stopped and ended up roof-first on the ground. The thugs got out of their cars to survey the damage and check for survivors. Tanya busted out first. "Stop right there!"

Tanya got out of he car and looked straight at the armed thugs. Realizing she is outnumbered, Tanya's hands were flaming. She screamed as she starting launching a series of fireballs at them. They opened fire. Tanya's sexy acrobatics were causing the bullets to miss, launching more fireballs. She was definitely raising hell at the moment.

Chris got out, badly injured and unable to fight. He sees Tanya bringing hell to the thugs weren't so lucky as they were caught by the fireballs. Tanya was breathing, impressed with her work. However, someone got out of one of the cars. It was a man wearing full Russian attire. His face showing absolutely no emotion. He is Sergei Dragunov!

Tanya, still fired up and ready to go. "Who are you, you son of a bitch?"

He did not answer. Rather, he looked at his hand and clenched his fist. He sees Chris, badly wounded from his right arm. He then turned his attention back to Tanya.

"Whoever you are, you wouldn't dare hurt my friends, you bastard!"

The fight begins. Dragunov is known throughout Russia as the White God of Death because of his deadly art of Combat Sambo. Tanya go a good few hits, but that was it. Tanya couldn't get any advantage needed. She tried her Overhead Split Kick but was countered and was put into a deadly submission hold called Frost Bite. Chris tried to intervene but was shot by one of the thugs. Tanya was reeling from the pain as Dragunov grabbed her from behind and used what I think is some kind of sleeper hold called Absolute Silence, then moved in front of her, crushed her ribs with his knee and combined it in a Cross Armbreaker, completely shattering Tanya's right arm. Impressed with his work, Dragunov sees Tanya crying in pain. It was so severe, there was no way for her to make a comeback. They didn't call Dragunov the White God of Death for nothing, and now Tanya knows why.

He was ready to finish her off when suddenly he was dropkicked from above. The attacker was a African-American looking like Wesley Snipes, white hair and a X scar on his face, Raven.

Raven fought Dragonuv using Ninjutsu. After a short fight, Dragunov was defeated.

Raven sees Tanya on the ground, barely moving. The thugs were escaping. Raven tended to Tanya, moaning from such excruciating pain.

"Let me help you."

Raven took Tanya's right arm and massaged it. She could move it slowly.

"Thank you. Who are you?"

"I am Raven. Are you alone?"

"M..m..my..." Tanya was starting to freeze. Raven noticed the wreckage and went to investigate. He found trails of blood. He easily removed the side doors and found Lars unconscious. He also found Alisa, but was not fuctioning. Then he found Jade, also unconscious. But she woke up.

Moments later, Special Forces helicopters were approaching the scene. General Sonya Blade, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero, stepped out to collect Lars, Jade and Tanya for medical treatment.

"Raven, thanks for your help," said Sonya.

"The one in yellow needs special care. The one in green was waking up."

"We'll take care of them. Thanks again."

The Special Forces choppers were heading back to their bases...

...ignorant and unaware that Chris... is missing...


	15. Chapter 14: Allies United

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken

Chapter 14: Allies United

"Are you guys ok? 'asked Sonya. Tanya was laying down covered in a blanket. Her body went cold after her battle with the unforgiving Dragonuv.

"I'll live," Jade replied.

"Tanya..."

Jade looked at Tanya. She's never seen her so traumatized. She was shivering. "Jade?"

Jade went to her. "What happened?"

Tanya was having trouble breathing.

"General, something's wrong with her!"

Tanya was screaming. What the hell did that Russian bastard do to her?

Sonya injected some morphine into Tanya.

"Hopefully, the morphine will calm her down. Something happened to her out there."

"Dragunov."

"Raven, what are you doing here?"

"I witnessed the young lady's fight with Dragonuv. It ended badly."

"Who is he?"

"Russia's most ruthless adversary. They call him he White God of Death."

"Why, though? Did he do something to her?"

"Dragonuv is a expert in a brutal art of Combat Sambo. Tanya felt the effects of it."

Jade held Tanya close. "I'm sorry, Jade."

"You're gonna be ok, Tanya."

Tanya's eyes dilated. Something in her mind popped up.

"What is it?"

"Chris..."

Jade turned to Tanya the moment his name is mentioned. She failed to notice that he is not with them.

"Where is he?"

"Who?

"My boyfriend as you Earhrealmers say."

"He was with us when this whole thing happened."

"I found a trail of blood. No doubt it is his."

Jade developed a sickening feeling in her stomach. "You don't think...?"

"Jade?" Tanya reached out to her. Jade began crying. She dropped to her knee.

"We need to find him."

"There's no time," said Johnny. "We are needed back at the base."

"Damn it, Johnny! Chris is dying out there! This "tournament" has been out of control since the beginning. If we don't find him, he will be dead!"

"Where the hell are we supposed to look?"

"Perhaps the Mishima Zaibatsu has something to answer for," Kenshi said. "He's alive, for now."

"Chris did make some friends during the tournament," said Jade. "If we're going to find Chris, we'll need as much help as we can get. Do you remember Asuka from the hospital?"

"I do. You think she can help?"

"I will speak with her. Maybe she can rally everyone she knows."

The chopper landed on a road next to martial arts dojo. Sonya and Jade entered to see Asuka watching a Wrestling match.

"Asuka?"

"Sonya. What's up?

"We need to talk."

They stepped outside.

"What's going on?"

"Chris, one of our best, is dying."

"What? What happened to him?"

Jade explained, "Prepare yourself, General. We were on our way to the Mishima Zaibatsu to confront Chris' family's murderer, Nina Williams."

"Nina Williams..."

Jade continued, "According to Lee Chaolan, Nina was responsible for this crime. I had my run-in with her. I gave the honor of defeating her to my friend Tanya, but she is recovering from a gruesome battle with some Russian dickhead named Dragonuv."

"Is she ok?"

"She will be."

"And you think Tanya is capable of defeating Nina, after what she went through? Shouldn't Chris handle that?"

"No doubt they're taking him to the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"Why come to me instead of going there?"

"If we go there without any backup, we'll never get him out of there alive. Do you happen to know some people who can help us?"

Two men walk out of the dojo high-fiving each other. One of them is a heavily muscular guy wearing his Vale Tudo gear and the other wears a lions' mask and wrestling trunks.

"Craig..."

The big guy named Craig Marduk approaches the ladies.

"What's up, ladies?"

Craig was checking out Jade, who should be wearing something to cover up her figure.

"And how are you doin', baby?"

"Craig, this is no time for flirting. This is General Sonya Blade and this is Jade. They are here to allies in a attempt to rescue one of our competitors, Chris."

"Who's he?"

"He was competing in the tournament, but he's gone missing."

"Gone missing?"

It was Steve Fox, accompanied by Paul Phoenix, Marshall Law, Ling Xiaoyu and Christie Montiero.

"I'm afraid so, guys. For all we know, he's currently at the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"What is he doing there?" Christie asked.

"He was abducted. We were ambushed on our way there to confront Nina Williams, the true murderer of Chris' family."

"Nina Williams?" asked Steve.

"You know her?" asked Sonya.

"She's... my mother."

"What? She's your mom?" Paul asked.

"I was conceived in a lab in the United Kingdom. From what I understand, Nina was a subject of cryogenic sleep studies long ago after she was captured by the Mishima Zaibatsu. She gave birth to me through in-vitro fertilization."

"Does she know of your existence?" Jade asked

"I was her prime target. Last thing I remember is my run as World Middleweight Champion in Boxing. Some mob group forced me to throw a high-stakes fight, but I won that fight. They were after me. So I went to the United States and lived a life on the run. Then I discovered her and I knew right away that Nina is in fact my mother. What troubles me even further is that she has no knowledge of how I came to this world."

Steve took his shirt off and revealed a large scar on his right arm.

"My god."

"Perhaps your mother would need to know more of your existence, Steve. If you help us, maybe a strong connection between you two can be made, even though she tried to kill you."

"So what can we do to help, Miss Blade?" Marshall asked. "I came to the tournament in hopes of winning money for my son's 'accident."

"Are you still bitching and complaining about Forest having a joyride on my bike?" Paul asked.

"I am flooded with medical bills because of you!"

'That's enough!" Asuka stopped them before they went even further.

"We'd like you guys to join us in a effort to save Chris. If we work together, we can get him out of there alive."

"What do you think, King?"

King roars.

"King says he's up for it."

"Can you speak?"

"My apologies, Miss Blade. And yes, I am up for this mission, but we cannot lose of my former master, Armor King, who was supposedly killed long ago. I learned a lot from him. I was brought up in a orphanage run by the first King."

"There's another?" asked Asuka."

"There was but he died. Rumors of a ancient being known only as the God of Fighting appeared to be true. He killed the first King. I wanted revenge until Armor King encountered. He wanted to know if the King has what it takes. For four years, I trained with him to become a wrestler. After the third King of Iron Fist tournament, I ran to my locker room after my title match. My master was dead."

"It's true," said Craig, looking guilty of King's story. "I was the one that murdered him. We had a bar brawl in Arizona. I was about to spend 10 years in prison for second-degree manslaughter, but 2 years later, King invited me to the fourth tournament as a act of revenge. He defeated me. I was in a hospital recovering, not knowing King was there. I was a Vale Tudo fighter, undefeated for four years straight until I was linked to a minor scandal."

"Armor King..."

"Yeah."

"I was angry that I lost to King, so I issued a challenge to him in the fifth tournament, wearing a black jaguar mask. Again he defeated me, but we shook hands afterward. You ask for our aid in rescuing this fella, we're in."

"Thanks, guys."

Raiden suddenly appeared.

"Raiden..."

"A new alliance, I see."

"We are about to head to the Mishima Zaibatsu now to rescue Chris."

"I was speaking with Tanya of this situation. On your way, I will send in our allies for reinforcements. Beware: The Mishima Zaibatsu is heavily guarded, so this will not be easy."

"It never is," Sonya agreed.

"Who are your new allies?"

"This is Steve Fox of the United Kingdom, King, a wrestler from Mexico, Craig Marduk from... where are you from?"

"Australia."

"This is Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law from the U.S. They volunteered to help us."

"I trust this new alliance is ready for this dangerous task."

"We are."

"Tanya and Lars are waiting for you. Good luck."

Sonya, Jade and their new Tekken allies return to the chopper. Their own allies are in Japan waiting for them.


	16. Chapter 15: Ominous Rumors

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken

Chapter 15: Ominous Rumors

The allies arrived in Japan, but their own allies are at war in the streets below! This is bad, man. Really fucking bad!

Sonya surveyed the enemies and was shocked to learn that Quan Chi has made his presence known, but not alone. His Revenants, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Jax and Kitana have joined the party.

"Ah, Miss Blade. You are just in time to witness the deaths of your allies," said Quan Chi.

"Too bad for you."

The Tekken fighters emerged from the chopper along with Jade and Tanya.

"No matter. You will all die and serve me!"

"I don't think so!" Asuka said.

"Let's kick some ass!"

This is nuts! It turned into a all-out brawl! Jade and Tanya spotted Kitana fighting Christie and Asuka. Jade went to aid them.

Jade attacked Kitana with her Eclipse Kick which knocked her down. She points her pole at her. "Stop, Kitana!"

"Jade, my friend! You ally with these heathens?"

Kitana backhanded Christie and then kicked Asuka through a glass window of a nearby store.

"Pathetic."

"Don't make me do this, Kitana?"

"Where were you when I was killed?"

"I freed Queen Sindel from Tanya's clutches. But Tanya is with us now!"

"Enough! You will both die!"

"So be it... my friend!"

During their fight, Tanya found the entrance to the Mishima Zaibatsu. No one was guarding the doors. Perfect. She could sneak in undetected.

She successfully made it inside. Now to find Chris and get him out of here. As she made her way to Chris' location, she could hear stomps coming from behind. Tanya turned around and looked in absolute horror! A huge machine was approaching her!.

At Jin's office, Nina reported to him.

"Sir, there's a intruder in the building. NANCY spotted a female in yellow."

Jin looked at the screen and sees Tanya.

"Well, Chris, seems like your lady friend has showed up uninvited. Too bad you will not see her. Destroy her.

"Tanya," Chris whispered sofly.

Tanya's heartbeat was racing fast. The machine known simply as NANCY began opening fire with its machine guns, missiles and lasers.

"SHIT!"

Tanya ran as fast as she could, dodging as many missiles as possible. One of them hit the wall next to her. The radius of he blast caused Tanya to fly into the wall. Tanya has not fully recovered yet, and it looks like her recovery will have to wait. NANCY shot lasers around her. She kept dodging them despite her injuries. Tanya kept running but is losing energy fast. Her legs gave up as she collapsed. NANCY found her. "Elder Gods, save me!" Tanya never thought she'd be in grave danger like this. She usually finds ways to survive, but this time, her end is near. "Chris, I'm sorry..." She whispered as she began her last cry. NANCY was about to open fire when Raven prevented the machine form doing so. Tanya couldn't believe it. Once again, Raven saved her life and her injuries have gotten worse. She slowly got up. Raven approaches. "What are you doing here?"

"To rescue Chris, huh? He must be very special to you."

"He is. I'm here to get him out of here. There's a war going on out there."

"I've seen it. If you're looking for Jin's office, you will need to use that elevator straight ahead. It will take you there."

"I can't thank you enough, Raven."

Raven bowed to Tanya and disappeared.

She continued her journey as she takes the big round elevator. As she rode, Nina approaches from behind.

"You must be the one known as Tanya, am I right?"

"Nina. So you're the murderer of Chris' family."

Nina was shocked by Tanya's implication.

"You knew!"

"Everyone knows, sweetheart. I know my dear friend Jade defeated you when you and your thugs captured her recently."

"I'm guessing now it's your turn. Are you an assassin as well?"

"I was just like you in some way. But I've changed. There are two reasons why I'm here. First, the man I love was captured here. And second, I know about your son, Steve Fox."

"I have no son."

"Yes you do, Nina. You gave birth to him during your cryosleep."

"But... how?"

"In-vitro fertilization. He was conceived in a lab in England."

Nina began having flashbacks. She was a test subject, along with her sister, Anna. Unknown to her during that time, she gave birth to Steve, only she had no knowledge of this until now.

Nina couldn't believe this information revealed to her.

"Where is he?"

"Right now, there's a war outside and your son is fighting...for you."

"I tried to kill him a while back," Nina said, breaking down.

"Go to him, Nina, and show him that you are indeed his mother."

"But I'm an contract assassin. I took too many lives in the past. There's no way I can see myself free."

"I felt the same way when I betrayed my home for absolute power. When I met Chris, my first impression of him was like he's just like the others, but he isn't and neither is your son."

Nina closed her eyes. The life she lived was never a pleasant one.

"Thank you, Tanya."

Nina shook her hand gently.

"Jin's office is to your right. Get Chris out of here!"

"I intend to."

Tanya got off the elevator and headed to Jin's office. She placed her back against the door, hearing the conversation between Chris and Jin.

"Tell me real reason you started this war," Chris demanded.

"Have you heard ominous rumors of a ancient demon known as Azazel?"

"No."

"Azazel?" Tanya asked herself quietly.

"There was a prophecy of the two stars, me and my father, Kazuya. If we have clashed, it could destroy the world. I'm setting out to find Azazel and destroy it, for it would finally put an end to my cursed bloodline."

"You're risking your life, Jin."

"As are you for your role in this tournament!"

"I came to the tournament to avenge my family. However, I now know Nina Williams is responsible."

"Nina killed your family?"

"So you didn't know."

"She never told me. But I do apologize on behalf of my company for the runaround."

"What about the war?"

"I will end it myself."

"How?"

"You'll know when it's time."

Jin leaves the office. Tanya steps in.

"Chris..."

"Tanya..."

They kissed.

"I'm here to get you out of here."

They escaped by teleportation.

It seemed the war ended with the allies hurt badly. Quan Chi and the revenants have escaped.

"Chris!" Jade ran to him and kissed him deeply.

"Tanya! I can't believe you saved his life."

"For the first time in my life, I've learned to truly love someone."

"You've reunited Nina with her son."

"What happened to Jin?"

"He has his own mission of redemption. He never met cause any harm."

"I'm sure of that, Tanya."

"Is the tournament over?"

"It would seem so."

"I for one am sure we'll meet again," said Asuka.

"For sure. For now, we have one more night here in Japan, and I want to spend it with my ladies."


	17. Chapter 16: Unfinished Business

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken

Chapter 16: Unfinished Business

The tournament is finally over with Jin battling Azazel to save the world. Meanwhile, Chris, Jade and Tanya spent the rest of the day in Japan, exploring, eating out and having fun. At night, they went back to the motel to rest.

"What a day!" said Chris.

"I know, right?" said Jade.

"Spending our last day in Japan together."

"It's not over yet."

They kissed. Tanya came out of the restroom in just her bra and panties. She lays beside Chris.

"Chris? Why don't you give Tanya the honors, honey?"

Chris and Tanya kisses deeply.

"Thank you so much, Tanya. You risked your life to save mine."

"I'm very grateful. I love you."

"I love you too, Tanya."

He got on top of her and tasted her sweet ebony skin. He massaged her breasts, her body, and her thighs. He pulled her panties off and licked her vagina. The pain she endured yesterday was now replaced by the sweet pleasure between her thighs.

Tanya took her top off and called his name.

He got back on top of her and entered her slowly. They kissed deeply as he moves into her.

Who knew saving someone's life would earn you this? He went deep into her. He kept his thrusts deep and steady.

Tanya moaned his name under her breath. He pumped deeper. Tanya leaned her head back. Tanya is now on top moving her hips slowly. She looks down on him. Luckily for Chris, Tanya is no gold digger. In Outworld, under the evil influence, you might say she would sell her body for money or even make deals with other henchmen to increase her riches, but I'm not sure she would do that. But because of the change she went through, for the first time in her life, she was happy. Even now, she feels him deep inside her. She cannot describe how amazing it felt. Tanya leaned forward and kissed him. "Chris?"

"Yes, Tanya?"

"I'm going back to Edenia in the morning. I want you and Jade to come with me."

"That reminds me, Tanya. I was just there earlier and Queen Sindel found out about your heroic actions of saving Chris' life. Not only that, you reunited Nina with her son and for the first time in her life, she was happy. I'm really impressed. Because of this, The Queen and I have set a surprise for you."

Tanya was tearing up. Chris rose up and holds her close. "I can't believe you guys have done this for me, after what I've done in the past."

"You're a brand new woman, Tanya. Sweet, beautiful, sexy. You probably think you don't deserve it, but Jade and the Queen have taken upon themselves for this surprise. You'll have to see for yourself," said Chris.

Tanya continued moving her hips, looking Chris in the eyes and says, "Your love made me strong, Chris. I just want to feel you inside me the rest of the night." She was bouncing on him. Tanya moaned softly as Jade was licking her tits. Chris was caressing her body. He laid back down and watched Tanya move her hips back and forth. Then she started thrusting her hips, keeping him deep. His hands on her thighs. They kissed deep. "Come inside me, Chris."

"Not yet. Your pussy needs more of this."

Chris took her on the wall with her thighs around him. He pumped hard into her. Tanya moaned loud but not too loud. Jade was sitting on bed, enjoying the show. He went faster. He is very close to his release, he could feel it. He lunged harder into Tanya and spilled his seed into her. They kissed deep.

Jade got up. "Guys, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I got some "unfinished business" to take care of."

As Jade left, Chris and Tanya continued kissing.

Jade walked outside, remembering that she has a bone to pick with Lili.

"Hello, Jade." There she was, waiting for her.

"I told you this isn't over. Chris will be mine!"

"You know, Lili, I never did like you. Why would Chris waste his time on you when he has two beautiful women who love him just the same. You remember Tanya, do you? The sexy pyromancer? I'm sure you do. I decided to come out here and settle this for us."

"Fine by me. Once I win, I will take Tanya out as well."

"You have only me to deal with. No weapons. Just a old-fashioned fight."

"You're so gonna regret this."

Here we go. Jade vs Lili! They start by blocking each other's attacks. Lili, just like Tanya, is also a acrobatic. Her style is called Systema, also simply known as The System in Russia. Jade felt that fighting Lili was like fighting in terms of style, but Tanya incorporates weapons such as her Kobu Jutsu (A Karate offshoot) as well as the Japanese staff, the Dragon Naginata, in which Tanya, just like Jade, can even perform some pole-dancing moves if she wanted to. She can even balance herself just like Yoshimitsu does with his sword. The difference is, Yoshimitsu has more to it than she does.

Back to the fight, Lili tried to get the upper hand, but Jade, with her unique assassination arts, would not allow it. She floors Lili with a Eclipse Kick. Lili laid there, defeated. Jade stood there with her arms crossed, disappointed of Lili's' performance.

"Even Tanya fights better than you."

An hour later, Jade returned to the motel, and sees Chris and Tanya sleeping in each other's arms. She climbed into bed and kisses Chris. Her night is done. The grudge is over. Life is once again good!


	18. Chapter 17: Day of Redemption

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken

Chapter 17: Day of Redemption

The trio went to Edenia. Their time in Japan was over. Tanya was feeling anxious, not knowing what's in store for her.

They went to Queen Sindel's palace. They entered the cafeteria. It was filled with both the fighters of Mortal Kombat and Tekken.

"My dear Tanya!"

"Your highness, what is this?"

"Have a seat, my dear."

Sindel now makes her announcement: I am humble today because our former traitor, Tanya, saved Chris' life. Not only that, I was told that Miss Nina Williams has united with her son for the first time. We are here today to honor this woman. When I learned of a sudden change of her appearance, I soon realized that love definitely conquers all. Time and time again, she has put her body on the line in dangerous situations even when not called upon, but because she felt it was the right decision to rescue Chris alone and almost died doing so, I could see now that she truly has changed. She was innocent, full of grace. And she is here today! Her day of redemption has arrived. Tanya, would you like to say something?"

"Yes, your highness."

Tanya stepped up to the podium and made her speech:

"I look at all of you in attendance today, and I never thought I would be making friends instead of enemies, and with my track record, I did have a lot of enemies. There is a saying in Earthrealm, "Absolute power corrupts absolutely." I betrayed my own home here because I was corrupted by dark magic. Evil presences were offering me great power and rule all the realms and slay the last of the Elder Gods. I went too far. I hurt my own people. Jade, one of Edenia's highly-esteemed generals, hated me for it. Everyone hated me. I was innocent, far too inexperienced for such great power. I have regretted my actions ever since. (Crying) One day, however, all that has changed when I met a special man, Chris. I found him unconscious in the Living Forest in Outworld. Kano's Black Dragon was about to kill him, but I stopped them. I took him to my campsite to accelerate his recovery. Then, something hit me. I fell in love with him. And then suddenly, I felt his influence, his charm. I knew he would be the one to save the realms. Until 5 years later, he was investigating a small village of Sun Do. I revealed myself to him, as a member of the Black Dragon. Jade wanted to kill me for breaking not only heart, but his spirit as well. Though somehow, he managed to defeat Onaga, the Dragon King. I allied with Onaga, but soon I realized that whoever allied with him would suffer the consequences. I had to get out. One day, after Onaga's defeat, something terrible happened. Kano... raped me! When I revealed about my sexual encounters with Chris, he used it against me! (Crying) I was a fool. I went to Earthrealm to find Chris just to talk to him. He hated me because of what I did. But he changed his opinion when I told him of the rape. His anger turned to sympathy, and soon afterward, sympathy turned to love. That same night, I looked in the mirror and my eyes were back to normal. Chris' love and influence has changed me in ways I never thought possible. I joined him and Jade to this King of Iron Fist tournament as a observer and to see how well Chris could fare with its competitors. He did not do too well. He's lost so much. Soon, everything went, as this Canadian rapper Drake who used this line that instantly made famous, 0 to 100 real quick. I had my shot at Heihachi Mishima and lost. Soon, we found out that Chris was captured. We were on our way to this Mishima Zaibatsu or whatever. I fought this guy who doesn't speak. I forget his name but, but he paralyzed me. His prowess was something I couldn't handle. Everything went to hell when Quan Chi and his Revenants were fighting our allies in the streets next to the Zaibatsu. We arrived there via Sonya's chopper. During the brawl, I managed to enter the building undetected. As I traversed, I found a giant machine. It was coming after me! It was shooting me with machine guns, rockets and lasers. I was on the verge of death until a ninja named Raven saved my life twice. I then encountered Nina. I revealed to her of her son's birth. She had no recollection of this matter, but soon realized that she has a son. For the first time in my life, I finally realized that this is such a thing as second chances. And Chris gave me that chance, and I used it to show him, and you all as well, that I have indeed changed. Never again will I succumb to dark temptations. Never again! Thank you."

A huge round of applause from everyone. Sindel came up to the podium.

"My dear, Tanya. Upon hearing of this experience with this change, I knew one day you would redeem yourself, and now you have."

Sindel placed both her hands on Tanya's shoulders and said, "I hereby bless you, as the true ambassador of Edenia. Your father was a ambassador. I have no doubt you will succeed him as you have with Chris and his Earthrealm allies. Your recent exploits leave to believe that you too can save the realms. You are like a second daughter to me next to Kitana. Do you accept this position?"

"I do, your highness."

"Ladies and gentlemen, your new Ambassador of Edenia, Tanya!

Another big round of applause, this time to the new ambassador. Tanya made a quick speech:

"Ladies and gentlemen, as your new Ambassador, not only will Edenia be well protected, but Earthrealm and Outworld as well. This is just in case a new threat emerges, and we will be ready to defend our realms. And Chris..."

She walks up to him.

"I will never forget all that you've done for me. You inspired me to do the right thing. You may not have won the tournament, but you still have a place in our hearts. You and Jade are great for each other, and I had fun being a part of it, and I wish to continue being a part of it. If there's a new threat emerging, I know for sure you'll answer the call. We will defend the realms, and as long as you and your friends are willing to fight for the cause, no great threat will prevail."

"Tanya, even I had no idea I possessed something that allowed me to save the realms. I am grateful that I am surrounded by these wonderful people, especially the Tekken fighters holding it down for their cause. If I was the one that made you stronger, then the only thing that made it possible was the Elder Gods themselves."

He held Tanya close.

"As far as Jade, when I first met her at the Mortal Kombat tournament years ago, I was fascinated by her stunning beauty. She developed a love interest to me thanks to Li Mei after you betrayed me. Since then, our love became stronger."

Jade went behind him and wrapped her arms around his waistline.

"You and Jade are incredibly stunning beauties who I first thought was way out of my league. I was wrong, and I'm glad I was wrong. And Jade..."

He turns around to face her.

"You filled a void in my heart with your everlasting love. Your gracefulness, gentle heart, not to mention your affiliation as general and protector of Edenia's beloved Queen, made me realize that you are the perfect woman for me, even though I just said..."

"Chris?"

'Yes?"

"Has anybody ever tell you you talk too much?"

"Yea. My ex-girlfriend back in high school."

"Kiss me."

He did. The kiss was deep. Everyone cheered as the kiss went on.

CW2K: And so, Tanya is the new Edenian Ambassador. She has succeeded in redeeming herself. Jade and Chris will end the story with the kiss. Hope y'all enjoyed my first crossover. Big shout out to alwaydoubted for big time support...

Tanya: HEY!

CW2K: WHOA! TANYA! What's up?

Tanya: Aren't you forgetting something?

CW2K: The story is done...

Tanya: Umm... not quite.

CW2K: What do you mean?

Tanya: Chris and Jade could use at least one more love scene.

CW2K: You're right. I'll get right on it...


	19. Chapter 18: The Love That Lasts

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken

Chapter 18: The Love That Lasts

Jade and Chris remained in Edenia after celebrating Tanya's ceremony as the Ambassador.

"Jade, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Tanya.

"Sure."

The two ladies went to a nearby forest.

"Are you and Chris staying here?"

"That's up to him. He has to protect his home."

"I understand that, but the reason I'm asking is because, you know Chris desires you, right? He thinks about you everyday, and if he was my man, I would never stop having sex with him."

"Well, I do like to watch. It turns me on."

"Wow. Anyway..." Tanya places her hand on Jade's thigh. "What I really is for you two to spend the night here. And I also want you two to... have sex."

Tanya kept caressing Jade's thigh.

"Tanya, I know Chris desires me. His penis... (moans), so amazing inside me."

Tanya reaches between Jade's thighs and fingers her.

"Then tell me, Jade. You know you want him. Tell me what you want to do to him."

"Tanya, I want him inside me..."

"How bad?" Jade was moaning while Tanya fingers her deeper.

Jade was reaching between Tanya's thighs as well. Tanya opened her legs to give her access.

"Very bad, baby. But first, I want you."

They kissed deeply. Jade massaged Tanya's breasts. "Tanya, hat gorgeous body of yours, luscious thighs... in Earthrealm, you would've been a perfect swimsuit model."

"Really?

"Absolutely. Look at you. Have you ever seen yourself without any scars or anything? Why do you think Chris felt lucky being with you before me?"

"He knows a sexy lady when he sees one. Now Jade, I wanna taste that sweet pussy of yours before you go to Chris."

"I have a idea. Let me show a nice position." Jade got on top of Tanya in a 69 position (Yea, you know what I'm talking about) Jade laid her pussy on Tanya's face while Jade licks Tanya's clitoris. Tanya gave Jade's ass a a nice massage. Jade moved her hips to get Tanya to go deep using her tongue, then she rode her tongue. Jade moaned at the amazing feeling of Tanya's tongue invading her mound. She turned around and facesat her, pumping her pussy at Tanya's face. Tanya used her lips and tongue. Jade was about to burst.

She got on top of Tanya and started fucking her.

"Oh, Jade."

She pumped hard

Tanya moaned. She never thought this was possible. "Fuck me, Jade!"

She kept pumping. Two beautiful women, loving each other. Thankfully, no one was watching.

She went faster, making Tanya cum.

"Jade, I'm coming!"

"Me too.

"I love your pussy, Jade."

"I love yours too. I'm gonna fuck Chris so good."

"Give it to him, baby!"

Jade blasted her load into Tanya's pussy.

And Tanya shot hers.

They both got up, kissing.

"Go to him, Jade. Show that man how much you love him."

Jade finds Chris conversing with Sindel.

"You would make Jade very happy."

"Greetings, your highness."

"Ah, Jade, my dear. Chris and I were discussing your future."

"What about it?"

"Jade... Chris took her hand. "Will you marry me?"

"Jade's eyes widened. Sindel saw this expression with a smile.

"Chris, yes, I will!"

They kissed happily. Tanya arrived.

"Your highness, what's going on?"

"Jade and Chris are getting married."

"WHAAA...?"

"That's right. I'm gonna be his wife!"

Jade and Tanya hugged and jumped around with glee.

Chris' heart began jumping as well. He never thought he would find love again until he met Jade. He loved Tanya as well.

"Tanya, I would want Kitana to be my maid of honor, but as you know, she is a revenant. I miss her so much." Jade began tearing up at the thought of her best friend.

"I know, Jade. One day, we will find a way to bring her back into the light. We would be a family again. Until then..." Tanya began tearing up as well.

"Tanya, would you be my maid of honor?"

"Absolutely."

"Chris, my dear." Sindel held both Chris' hands. "You have yet to earn my blessing if you wish to marry Jade."

Jade and Tanya approaches. "What's going on, your highness."

"Jade, Chris would no doubt make a perfect husband, but as you and Tanya know, he has to earn my blessing."

"How will I do that, your highness?" Chris asked.

"This will be a uncomfortable task for you, my dear. But..." Sindel reached for his cock.

"Your highness..." Tanya was shocked.

"I need you to have sex with me."

Chris was also shocked, but he remembered that he did do Sindel after Shao Kahn's defeat.

"You would ask Chris of such a thing, your highness? I love this man with all my heart..."

"Jade, my dear. I am terribly sorry, but if he wishes to be your loving husband, he has to prove it to me, and I know that you two became lovers. All I ask is if I can test his sexual prowess, and he passes, then he will earn the right to be your husband. Jerrod and I loved each other. Since he died, I felt loveless. I would never experience love ever again."

"Your highness," Chris said. "I am really sorry for your loss, but what you're asking me to do to you, I'm not sure if Jade approves."

"Baby, our beloved Queen had been loveless for so long. She even misses the touch of a man. if you wish to be my loving husband, please, help our Queen feel loved again. Spend the night with her if you so desire. Do you accept?"

He took Jade's hand. "I do, Jade."

"I promise you. You and I will share the next night. Just the two of us."

She kisses him. "Please, go to her. I love you."

"I love you too, Jade."

"Follow me, my dear."

As they left, Tanya seemed confused.

"Are you sure this is right?"

"It seems to be Edenian tradition, Tanya. This is probably the first time an Edenian marries and Earthrealmer. Sindel needs to test him to see if he is truly worthy of being my husband. I love him, Tanya. I just don't want him to get hurt."

"This is the Queen we're talking about. He will do fine, believe me."

"I suppose you're right, Tanya."

Sindel led Chris to a spa. It was a nice view of the gorgeous Edenian skies.

Sindel removes her outfit and steps in.

"Join me, my dear."

Chris removed his clothing except his boxers and stepped in. Sindel approaches him. "Do not be afraid to touch me, boy."

Chris began massaging her breasts. They felt amazing, just like Jade's. He moved closer and licked her nipples. he reached for her thighs. Sindel obliged and he got between them. He continued kissing and licking her breasts, caressing her thighs, and even managed to slide into her slowly. He kissed the queen as he starts thrusting deep.

Sindel moaned at the feeling of him inside her. This isn't her first rodeo, as they had sex before.

His thrusts increased in speed, but kept it steady. He knows he's not gonna last long. He kissed her as he went faster.

"I'm coming, your highness."

"Show me where you release yourself."

He spilled his seed into her. Sindel felt the hot juices spilling inside her. She could now understand why Jade loves him as well as Tanya.

"You've done well, my dear."

"Sorry if it was quick."

"Spend the night with me and you can last as long as you want.

He did. He gave Sindel as much sex as she could possibly have. Meanwhile, In Jade's chambers, she thought about a wonderful life she would have with Chris. Her journey with him was amazing. Tanya stepped in. "You ok, Jade?"

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if your were getting married?"

"No, I never have."

"I think about him every day since we met. Kitana and I had fantasies about him. I told her that he chose me. He knew there was something special about me."

"There is something special you, Jade." Tanya laid next to her.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Tanya kisses Jade. They got under the covers and find themselves in hot erotic bliss. Jade and Tanya kissed and touched each other everywhere. Tanya got on top of her and thrusts her pelvis on Jade's just Jade did earlier. Tanya pumped hard onto Jade but they've never stopped kissing. Tanya kept thrusting her pelvis. Jade massaged Tanya's breasts, forcing a loud moan from her. "Oh, yeah, Tanya. Give it to me."

Tanya's orgasm is rapidly approaching. "Jade!"

'Come inside me, Tanya!"

Tanya shot her load into Jade.

They kissed deep, completely turning their night into a night of unforgettable bliss.

In the morning, Chris went to Jade's chambers, only to see both Jade and Tanya, naked next to each other. Sindel sees this and said, "It was only a matter before they expressed their love together."

By breakfast, Tanya and Jade sat next to Chris with him in the middle, enjoying their meals. Afterward, Sindel discussed with Chris of when the wedding will take place and where. Sindel was ecstatic that he wants the wedding here in Edenia with Tanya as the maid of honor. The three hung out around town.

Around nighttime, Chris gives Sindel a kiss as he and Jade went to her. Tanya went to hers.

When they entered the chambers, they wasted no time kissing. "I promised you of our night together. This is our night."

They immediately got naked under the covers. Jade got on top and slid him into her. She started slow, taking him deep. Jade leaned in to kiss him. "You feel so good, Jade."

"As you soon-to-be wife, this is what you should be looking forward to." She moaned as she started bouncing.

"Touch me, baby."

He massaged her breasts, her thighs and dat ass!

Chris lovingly pumped into dat ass. Looks like Jade was right, he can't get enough and she doesn't want him to get enough. That's how much she loves him.

Minutes later, he's on top of her, thrusting himself into her pussy with their lips locked. She felt so amazing as always. He was pumping hard into her. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too, Chris."

He pumped deeper, spilling his seed into her. They kissed some more, but this time their remained locked for the rest of the night.

3 MONTHS LATER

The wedding began. Chris was standing there in a nice tuxedo. Their allies, both from Tekken and their own, have participated. Jade appears in her wedding dress Tanya got for her. Tanya decided to wed the two.

"Dearly beloved! We are gathered here today to wed these two wonderful, Chris and Jade. Which one of you wants to say something?"

"Chris, when I first laid my eyes on you at the Mortal Kombat tournament long ago, I knew there was something about you. Me and Kitana wanted to see if you could handle us. I know that Kitana was interested in you, you chose me instead. Our love did not occur until Tanya betrayed you. That's when I started developing feelings for you. But I recall seeing you sad and alone when you told me of your loss of your wife and daughter. With me as your loving wife, you will not feel alone anymore. I love you with all my heart and as my husband, I know I will learn much more about Earthrealm."

"Chris?"

"Words cannot express how I feel now to this day. I stand here in front of this beautiful woman. At first, there was no chance in hell I find myself with her and Kitana. But I chose Jade because I always knew there was something about her. Before her, there was Tanya, who rescued me twice. The first time, she took me away from the Living Forest in Outworld and the second time from the Mishima Zaibatsu. Now she is the Ambassador of Edenia who is wedding us. In conclusion, my heart is racing as I prepare to wed this woman, I can see us on so many adventures. And as her husband, I vow to protect the woman I love. I will be damned if I lose her."

"Now that both have said their vows, by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you and Chris, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

CW2K: And indeed they have. Quite a chapter here I'll tell you what.

CW2K: Umm... I was hoping for Tanya to show up, but oh well. Anyway...

Tanya: Hello

CW2K: Really, Tanya?

Tanya: What? I said you were supposed to make one last love scene with Jade and Chris, but this... you have any idea hot this shit is. Several hot scenes in one chapter? Where do you find the time?

CW2K: I ask myself the same thing.

Tanya: You did me proud. Let's close this out. I bet you have other projects in mind?

CW2K: I do. Hope y'all enjoyed this crossover. Be aware that there will be a sequel to this.

Tanya: A sequel? How exciting! Mwah! See you there!

CW2K: ...FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

CW2K: Seriously, y'all. See you in the next sequel!


End file.
